Perły i wieprze/3
1}} prawdziwe małżeństwo znieważa Szymona Chrząszcza Pamiętnik nasz z czasów bujnej młodości, która wcale nie była rzeźbiarką życia, lecz chodziła na głowie, płatała nieszczęsne głupstwa, wliczając w to już i pisanie wierszy, i śmiała się na całe gardło, nie wiadomo czemu pisany był wprawdzie atramentem, lecz przyprawionym umiejętnie spirytusem. O Szymonie Chrząszczu szczególniej chodziła fama, że się nawet myje alkoholem, co z dwóch przyczyn było niemożliwe, dlatego po pierwsze, że dostojny ten malarz nie był zdolny do świętokradztwa, a po drugie dlatego, że się w ogóle nie mył. Inna rzecz, że we wspaniałym apartamencie przy ulicy Małej Zwariowanej, któryśmy w tym czasie zajmowali, na naczelnej ścianie czernił się wspaniały, przez samego Chrząszcza uczyniony napis: "Alkohol gubi ludzi", a pod nim wisiały namalowane dwie nerki ludzkie, wskazujące straszliwe skutki pijaństwa. Mógłby tedy Chrząszcz, zmarłszy kiedyś na delirium, stanąć na sądzie boskim z czołem jasnym i rzec: "Panie Boże! Czyniłem, com mógł!" Rzeczą jest ogólnie wiadomą, choć przez Ojców Kościoła przez zwyczajną zawiść nigdy nie zanotowaną, że dobry Pan Bóg stanowczo woli jednego porządnego malarza niż sto dewotek, a jednego lekkomyślnego poetę więcej ceni niż nawet bractwo pod wezwaniem świętego Kałacera albo Józefa z Arymatei. Tak to już jest i żaden sobór tego nie zmieni. Uważaliśmy tedy i utwierdziliśmy się z głęboką wiarą w przekonaniu, że goła nasza w owym czasie nędza jest tylko antraktem i że wreszcie niebo nas sobie przypomni. Żeśmy zaś byli ludzie naiwni i gołębiego serca, wyobrażaliśmy sobie tak: jednego wieczora wracamy do legowisk w pracowni Szymona przy ulicy Małej Zwariowanej i bałwaniejemy. W pracowni wielki stół nakryty obrusem uprzędzonym z obłoku, a na stole cała restauracja. Siadamy do uczty, a usługują nam anioły, jeden zaś chodzi od Chrząszcza do mnie bez przerwy i zapytuje suchym głosem: "Białe czy czerwone, s'il vous plait?" Jeszcze się to nie zdarzyło, ale będziemy czekać bezustannie, trudno jest bowiem tak żyć, jak żyjemy. Chrząszcz wprawdzie sprzedał obraz za dziesięć rubli, ale żyjemy za to już trzeci miesiąc i jużeśmy mocno nadszarpnęli kapitał. Ja napisałem krwią i łzami cykl sonetów miłosnych, z którymi jakiś idiota miał się pójść oświadczyć, ale ponieważ idiotę wraz z moimi sonetami zrzucono ze schodów, więc nie tylko że łotr jeden nie zapłacił, ale jeszcze ma do mnie pretensje pełne żalu. Jedynym promieniem słonecznym, który czasem padł na nasze twarze, to były promienie z dwóch par oczu, które należały prawowicie do dwóch dziewic, a mianowicie panny Józi Smoczek i panny Stelli Wątróbkówny. Pierwsza miała pretensje nie uzasadnione do Chrząszcza, druga do mnie. Należy przyznać ze smutkiem, że w czystą i niebiańską miłość naszą z owych czasów wplątał się, jak zawsze, interes, tak że rozważając z Chrząszczem te sprawy, doszliśmy do przekonania, że miłość bezinteresowna jest w ogóle chimerą. Odkrycie to zasmuciło nas śmiertelnie i odebrało nam apetyt na jakie trzy dni. Zapijaliśmy tę sprawę, bo smutek nas dręczył z tego powodu nieznośnie. Chrząszcz serdeczniej się upił, niż wtedy nawet, kiedy nas tak rozżalił smętek nad upadkiem metafizyki, żeśmy się chcieli wieszać. Panna Józia Smoczek pracowała w pralni "męskiej, damskiej i dziecinnej", nie używającej chlorku i tym się odznaczającej, że umiał cudownie barwić bieliznę na niebiesko, żółto, szmaragdowo - jak kto chciał. Raz oddali z tej pralni koszulę naprawdę czystą, ale tylko dlatego, że zapomnieli jej wyprać. Panna Smoczek była tam pierwszą wśród równych, że zaś była dziewicą czystego serca, ciągły zaś widok męskiej bielizny bezwarunkowo budzić musi w dziewicy myśli romantyczne, zbudziło się serce i w pannie Smoczek. Że zaś Chrząszcz oddawał raz na miesiąc do prania jeden kołnierzyk i jeden mankiet, musiała zwrócić uwagę na człowieka tak małych potrzeb i tak dziwnie noszącego mankiety. Na tym właśnie mankiecie zakwitła miłość. Kiedy go bowiem Chrząszcz jednego razu odebrał z rąk panny Józi, przeczytał zdumiony na jego odwrotnej stronie: "Całym sercem prała osobiście - niech pan zgadnie kto?" Z kolei musiała zwrócić uwagę Chrząszcza i kwiecistość tego miłosnego hymnu, i prostota wyznania. Stąd poszło, że jednej niedzieli odbyły się do niczego nie obowiązujące zaręczyny Józefy Smoczek z Szymonem Chrząszczem, bez odpowiedzialności na wypadek przyjścia na świat potomstwa, z tygodniowym wypowiedzeniem w razie zerwania, zastrzeżonym prawem używania pralni dla Chrząszcza i dla mnie i z wyraźnie wymówionym prawem pobicia w razie zdrady ze strony panny Smoczek. Do tego całego przedsiębiorstwa przyplątała się wkrótce za poręką panny Józi - panna Wątróbkówna. Pominąwszy zaostrzające apetyt nazwisko, zwrócić należy uwagę na promienne imię Stella; pojmie się je, jeśli się weźmie pod uwagę, że mama tej ślicznej panienki zadawała się przez czas dłuższy z suflerem teatralnym, który szeptem uwodził kobiety. Panna Stella nie była zapewne klasycznie piękna, miała jednakże oryginalną barwę rąk: czerwonosiną. Przypominały one barwą raka, którego we wrzącej wodzie tknęła na dobitek apopleksja. Oczy też miała niepospolite, bo zezujące nieco na zewnątrz, co ma tę dobrą stronę, że rozszerza człowiekowi widnokrąg, pozwala się ustrzec przed kieszonkowym złodziejem, a przy tym nadaje twarzy wyraz zawsze uśmiechnięty. Najlepszą jednak, choć nieco tłustą stroną panny Stelli był fakt, że pracowała ona w masarni przy krajaniu kiełbas i szynek. Dziwne w tej kobiecie było serce, gdyż muzy tak nie miłowały poezji, jako ona właśnie, i nic jej nie mogło tak uszczęśliwić jak wiersz, płaczący każdą zgłoską, łkający każdym rymem, obolały jak chory ząb, krwawy jak samo serce. Czy można sobie wyobrazić miłość czulszą, jak tej właśnie panienki? Do tego wszystkiego, od czasu kiedy panna Stella weszła do naszego wyborowego towarzystwa, zaczęliśmy wszyscy lepiej wyglądać. Krótko mówiąc, Chrząszcz się obżerał. Ale i to się wszystko skończyło, a wtedy uczciwy człowiek poznał wartość kobiecych przysiąg. Pannę Józię odbił Chrząszczowi zwyczajny tapicer, który się z nią ożenił, panna Stella wyszła za mąż za konduktora tramwajowego, który wprawdzie nie pisał wierszy, ale za to miał prawie że jeneralski mundur, stałą gażę i niestałe napiwki. Czy w oczach panny Stelli Wątróbkówny wytrzymałby Szekspir konkurencję z konduktorem tramwajowym? O, goryczy! Nadeszło znowu siedem egipskich okresów czasu, tak bardzo chudych, że nawet głód u nas zgłodniał; muchy zdychały z głodu w naszym apartamencie, z którego widać było pogodne niebo, gwiazdy, koty na okolicznych dachach i dymy z kominów. Nikt nas nie odwiedzał, bo nie było na czym usiąść, a jeśli i kto zaszedł, nagłego dostawszy obłędu, to odchodził szybko w ostrzejszym jeszcze stanie. Goście przychodzili jedynie w nocy. Szelma Chrząszcz zawsze kogoś przyprowadzał z ulicy, szczególnie kiedy deszcz lał. Był to zawsze jakiś malarz niechlujny, Chrząszcza przyjaciel od serca, czasem zaś to ich o północy przychodziło dwóch albo trzech. Najpierw w ciszy nocnej rozlegał się srogi wrzask na schodach, gdzie się stróż darł na całe gardło, życząc tym najmilszym lokatorom połamania wszystkich rąk i nóg, w naszym zdemokratyzowaniu bowiem zaszliśmy tak daleko, że nie chcąc czcigodnego tego człowieka obrażać dawaniem napiwków za otwarcie bramy - podawaliśmy mu z godnością rękę. Co to znaczy jednak proletariusz z lokajską w piersi duszą! Nie tylko że przez cofnięcie swojej ręki odmawiał nam prawa do tego szlachetnego sposobu nagradzania jego pracy, ale po otwarciu bramy otwierał szerzej jeszcze plugawą swoją paszczę i rzygał przekleństwami aż na szóste piętro. Całe szczęście, że Pan Bóg, odmówiwszy nam wszystkiego, dał nam jednakże szlachetność gestu i pełen godności spokój ducha. Kiedy się ta codzienna ceremonia odbyła na schodach, właził do apartamentu Chrząszcz i co najmniej dwie wywłoki od pędzla. Czułem zwykle po chwili, jak się ktoś wali z wielką siłą i z wielkim przekonaniem w moje rodzone, własne legowisko, odsuwa mnie do ściany i rozkłada się wygodnie. Wszelki protest z mojej strony byłby daremny i zważywszy gwałtowne usposobienie tych malarskich Kalibanów, mógłby się skończyć morderstwem. Czasem jednak zdarzał się między tą hołotą człowiek obyty i gładkich manier, choć malarz. Raz taki jeden zwalił się do mego łoża i po chwili już chrapie. Zasnąłem i ja. Po godzinie jakiejś czuję, że mnie ktoś kopie pod okryciem, które nieuleczalny wariat, i do tego obciążony dziedzicznie, mógłby nazwać kołdrą. - Ki diabeł? - myślę sobie - jeszcze jeden przyszedł. A ten łajdak kopie dalej. - Panie! panie! - Czego, do stu piorunów? - krzyczę ja z umiarkowaną trwogą. Na to on szuka w ciemności mojej ręki, potrząsa nią mocno i powiada: - Pan pozwoli, że się przedstawię? Jestem Antoni Pistolet. Przepraszam, żem tego wcześniej nie zrobił. To jeszcze nic. Ale rano taki gość ani myślał wstawać; spał do południa, potem ze dwie godziny naprawiał sobie but, zamalowując przez otwór w nim atramentem białą plamę skarpetki, potem przez godzinę łgał, ile to on dostał w Paryżu złotych medali, które naturalnie wyrzucił przez okno, bo co mu tam złoty medal! Potem z dwudziestu niedopałków, wydobywanych z dwudziestu kieszeni, skręcał przedziwną sztuką nowego papierosa i wysławszy mnie na zwiady, czy na schodach nie ma gdzie stróża, wychodził wreszcie z gracją, puszczając w plain air kłęby śmierdzącego dymu. Ale najlepsze to było potem. Z zupełnie uzasadnioną ciekawością pytam: - Słuchaj, Chrząszcz, kto to był? - Albo ja wiem? - odpowiada ta małpa. - Jakżeż możesz obcego człowieka przyprowadzać do domu? - To nie jest obcy, to malarz. - A ty skąd to możesz wiedzieć? - Wiem, bo spał na plantach. Gadaj z takim! Pewnie, że jeżeli spał na ławce w ogrodzie, to musi być porządny człowiek, bo złodziej, bankier albo inny taki kapitalista śpi na materacu, ale zawsze ostrożność nie zawadzi. Raz w istocie omal żeśmy nie wpadli w kabałę. Przyprowadził Chrząszcz jakiegoś jegomościa, który wcale nie wyglądał tak, jakby musiał spać po ogrodowych ławkach; bardzo był nawet elegancki i w wielkiej z Chrząszczem komitywie. Spotkali się z Chrząszczem w nocy, tamten poprosił o ogień do papierosa i rozgadali się. Jegomość oglądał potem przy świeczce obrazy Chrząszcza, powiedział kilka bardzo rozsądnych uwag i bardzo pochwalił, czym Szymona chwycił za serce. Mnie powiedział, że mnie zna z książek, i radził serdecznie, abym w sonetach nic nadużywał trochejów, gdyż to wytwarza pewną monotonność. Bardzośmy byli zażenowani tą wizytą, tym bardziej że gość patrzył dokoła siebie bardzo przenikliwie i widocznie posiadał nadzwyczajnie rozwinięty zmysł obserwacyjny. Wreszcie powiada ni z tego, ni z owego: - Panowie dawno jedli? Ja spojrzałem na Chrząszcza, Chrząszcz na mnie i nie wiemy, co ma znaczyć takie pytanie, i Chrząszcz wybąknął wreszcie: - Och, tak, prawie... owszem... - No, to bardzo dawno! - mówi gość, który nie wiadomo jaką metodą wywnioskował to z kryształowo przejrzystej odpowiedzi Chrząszcza. Potem zaczął przeglądać pilnie stosy obrazów, z których najlepsze leżały pod piecem, i wziął do rąk jeden, którego ja używałem do zastawiania dziury w szybie. Patrzy, patrzy, wreszcie mówi: - Panie Chrząszcz, ile pan chce za to płótno? - Za to płótno - powiada zdumiony malarz - chcę dwa ruble trzydzieści kopiejek, bo tyle kosztowało. - A za obraz? - Gdybym miał pewność, że pan jest wariat, to bym zażądał pięć rubli, ale ponieważ pan na wariata nie wygląda, więc niczego nie żądam. Gość na to nic, tylko wyjmuje całą paczkę banknotów, wybiera z tego trzy papierki po sto rubli, wtyka to Chrząszczowi w rękę i powiada: - Więcej na razie dać nie mogę, bom sam niebogaty, ale to jest warte dziesięć razy tyle. Chrząszcz się zatoczył, ja usiadłem, gość zaś patrzył na nas bardzo wesoło i wcale przyjemnym wzrokiem. Potem zapakował obraz bardzo starannie, pocałował się z Chrząszczem, mnie uścisnął serdecznie dłoń i poszedł. Boże drogi! W tej chwili zjawił się przy nas już nie zwyczajny anioł, ale archanioł z dwiema butelkami w rękach i mówi suchym głosem: Białe czy czerwone - s'il vous plait? Chrząszcz podszedł do pieca i uderzył weń łbem, próbując tym prostym sposobem, czy jest przy zdrowych zmysłach, ja zacząłem śpiewać o godzinie drugiej w nocy, tak że się wreszcie ozwało do drzwi stukanie. Myśleliśmy, że to jest echo mojego wycia i że jakiś uczciwie płacący lokator dopomina się niespokojnie o swoje prawo spokoju u lokatorów uczciwie nie płacących. Umilkłem, a tam ktoś tłucze się dalej. - To on wraca po swoje pieniądze - mówi z śmiertelnym rzężeniem Chrząszcz. - On? - Zobaczył obraz przy latarni i przychodzi mnie zabić. Nie otwieraj! Ale otworzyć było trzeba, bo wrzask już był na całą kamienicę. Idę otworzyć... Jezus Maria! Policja! Robi się szalona awantura, włażą do nas, szukają czegoś za piecem, pod łóżkiem, zaglądają nawet pod krzesła; jakiś dygnitarz zapytuje nas, czy nie był u nas taki i taki jegomość, z taką i taką twarzą, tak i tak ubrany. Stróż łajdak, nasz wróg, świadczy, że był. Mówimy więc i my, że był, że kupił obraz i poszedł. Awantura czyni się jeszcze straszniejsza, bo nikt nie chce, i to bardzo słusznie nie chce uwierzyć, żeby rozsądny człowiek kupował obraz o drugiej godzinie po północy. Pokazało się, że nasz gość to był zwykły, a raczej niezwykły złodziej, który okradł żydowski bank. No, całe szczęście, że to żydowskie pieniądze! Ciągali nas po cyrkułach, od Annasza do Kajfasza, ale wymowa nasza, jasne spojrzenie, a szczególnie niewinne nasze, z pewnym wyrazem anielstwa twarze - przekonały szybko naszych prześladowców, że prawdą jest, co mówimy. Pieniędzy Chrząszczowi nie odebrali, to najważniejsza rzecz, bo pieniądze te zostały przez Chrząszcza uczciwie nabyte. Po tym wszystkim powiada on do mnie: - Dziwna rzecz, raz w życiu sprzedałem obraz, a złodziej go kupił. - Idź złoto do złota! - rzekłem mu na to. - Tak, moja sztuka zadowala gusty zbrodniarzy - mówi Chrząszcz - ale to był bardzo miły człowiek... A ja, co miałem dwóch przyjaciół hrabiów, kilku dyrektorów banku, paru dyrektorów teatru, siedem tysięcy adwokatów, musiałem mu przyznać rację. Z tym wszystkim otworzyły się przed nami zupełnie nowe horyzonty, nie mówiąc już o tym, że posiadanie tak oszałamiającej kwoty zmieniło w zupełności nasze społeczne stanowiska; dodało nam ono odwagi do życia i jakiejś wspaniałej pewności siebie; rozpaliło w nas wrodzoną dumę, tak że każdy z nas, dziad z dziada pradziada, aż się uginał pod brzemieniem wspaniałej królewskości. Zauważyliśmy, że mamy twarze natchnione, że Chrząszcz ni stąd, ni zowąd stał się podobnym do Michała Anioła, ja zaś cokolwiek do Zaratustry, którego wizerunku żaden z nas nigdy nie widział, ale to najmniejsza. Chrząszcz przy tym wszystkim, dość z natury nieśmiały, uczynił się nieprawdopodobnie bezczelnym; aroganckim był od pewnego czasu jak Żyd, impertynencki jak kelner, obraźliwy jak kokota, dokuczliwy jak grafoman; dziwił się, że mu się tramwaj nie ustępuje z drogi. Uczynił się też cokolwiek ceremonialnym i nabrał arystokratycznych manier i sposobu wyrażania się; jednej nocy śniło mu się nawet, że przyjął lokaja, którego ja znów następnej nocy, również we śnie, odprawiłem. Mówić począł cokolwiek przez nos, szczególnie wtedy, kiedyśmy omawiali sprawę najlepszego wykorzystania majątku. Chrząszcz chciał wynająć willę za miastem i trzymać konie, co mu jednak odradziłem, radząc włożyć kapitał do jakiegoś bardzo pewnego banku, procenty zaś obrócić na podróż do Indyj Wschodnich. O własnym jachcie na razie nie mówiliśmy. Z tych czasów w ogóle Chrząszcz wiele zawdzięczał moim zdrowym radom, gdyż dostawszy do rąk majątek, byłby się zmarnował, jak tylu nagle wzbogaconych perweniuszów, ja go to bowiem odwiodłem od zmiany nazwiska, ja go przestrzegałem przed zbyt pochopnym kupowaniem hrabiowskiego tytułu, ja go powstrzymałem przed nabyciem kilku tuzinów jedwabnej bielizny, jam jest, który mu z pomocą poważnych argumentów odradził wzięcie sobie metresy, baronowej Lili van der Loo, chociażby nawet na współkę z takim zaprzysiężonym, jak ja, przyjacielem. Nie mogłem jednak powstrzymać tego konia bożego od tego, by nie urządzał zwariowanych kawałów w innym stylu. Idąc ze mną ulicą wchodził nagle, nie uprzedziwszy mnie przedtem, do największego jubilera i kazał sobie pokazywać perły. Jubiler, zanim dał perły do obejrzenia, obejrzał zwykle Chrząszcza, i pokazywał. Co miał robić? Szymon obejrzał same wielkie bicze, od pięćdziesięciu tysięcy w górę, cmokał ustami, kręcił niezadowolony głową, wreszcie wycedzał przez zęby: - Strasznie mały ma pan wybór... Och, bardzo mały!... A ja tak chciałem zaprotegować pańską firmę. To dla mnie za mizerne. Potem wychodził dostojnie, jak władca, któremu książęta otwierają drzwi. Że go za to wszystko razem nie zamknęli, to jest wyraźna boska opieka. Kiedy się w nocy kładł na swoje łoże, które trzy żebra miało z desek, a brzuch wypchany spróchniałą morską trawą, mówił mi przez nos: - Mój drogi, każ mnie jutro zbudzić około pierwszej. Ach i zapowiedz, że czekoladę na śniadanie będę pił mrożoną. - Uprzedzę starszego kamerdynera - odpowiadałem - proszę spać spokojnie. - Gdybym tylko mógł usnąć. Akcje kopalni złota znowu spadły. - Tak, ale za to stalowe stoją doskonale. - Tak? Ze też ten niedołęga sekretarz nic mi o tym nie wspominał. Aha! byłbym zapomniał. Bądź łaskaw kazać mu jutro napisać do księżnej d'Oran-Gou-tang, żeby nie czekała na mnie z obiadem, bo jem jutro w klubie. Ty będziesz łaskaw? - Zobaczę. Trufle tam dają nieświeże. Księżna Rohan mogłaby się u nas uczyć dystynkcji i cudownej lekkości w prowadzeniu dialogu. Jednakże trzeba było o czymś pomyśleć naprawdę. Trzysta rubli to jest bezczelnie wielka kwota, Chrząszcz mówił mi nawet, jakoby to gdzieś czytał, że takiej sumy nie dawali dawniej królowie swoim córkom w posagu. Jest to rzecz w zupełności możliwa. Projektów tedy mieliśmy sto, z których najbardziej omawianym był projekt najprostszy i przedziwnie w konstrukcji swojej jasny, aby ten majątek przepić. Przez chwilę myśleliśmy także o tym, aby za te całe trzysta rubli zakupić mszę na intencję zbawienia duszy wspaniałego ofiarodawcy, nieszczęsnego złodzieja, przyszliśmy jednak do przekonania, że to jest człowiek beznadziejnie zgubiony i nic mu już nie pomoże. Projekt zapisania tego majątku klasztorowi karmelitanek bosych upadł również szybko, bez dyskusji. Poznaliśmy wtedy na własnej skórze, ile to nieoczekiwanych trosk rodzi posiadanie wielkiego majątku, czemu nie chcieliśmy wierzyć, kiedy nas o tym przekonywano w szkołach. Całe nieszczęście w tym, że nikt nie chce uwierzyć wielkiej tej prawdzie na kredyt, lecz każdy do uznania jej chciałby przejść przez osobiste doświadczenie. Wielcy moraliści powinni takie wzniosłe prawdy wpajać w ludzi sposobem poglądowym: dać każdemu z upartych niedowiarków sto tysięcy rocznej renty i rzec mu: "Nie chciałeś wierzyć, idź teraz, cierp! Zobaczymy, czy będziesz szczęśliwy!" Szkoda jednak, że wielcy moraliści są mocni tylko w gębie, a poza tym są to sami oberwańcy. I to także jest złe, że najgłębiej tkwiącą zasadę można wyrwać jak ząb. Znaliśmy jednego apostoła wstrzemięźliwości, który się rozpił z rozpaczy, że nie znalazł ani jednego zwolennika. Była raz jedna miłościwa pani, która chodziła po kawalerskich mieszkaniach zbierać ofiary na nieprawe dzieci w Kochinchinie i nie tylko, że zebrała mało, ale jej osobiście przybyła jedna sierota niewiadomego ojca. O, życie jest bardzo złośliwe i nie ma innego proszku na tego dokuczliwego owada, jak tylko filozofia, raczej filozoficzny spokój, wzniosłość ducha, litościwa wzgarda, wspaniałe wzruszenie ramion, uśmiech nie z tego świata. Właśnie tę metodę w stosunku do życia zastosowaliśmy z Szymonem Chrząszczem. Patrzano też na nas z podziwem i z zawiścią. A my nic - jak mur. Idziemy szukać doskonałego szczęścia z majątkiem w kieszeni. Podzieliliśmy go uczciwie i postanowiliśmy go używać nie lekkomyślnie wprawdzie, lecz z szerokim gestem; odrobić wszystek czas stracony na głód, odjeść wszystkie posty i bawić się. Chrząszcz aż się rwał do użycia. Łajdak ten zjadł jednego dnia sześć obiadów i cały dzień chodził z wykłuwaczką w gębie, co wszystkich jego przyjaciół przyprawiało o żółtaczkę. Nowy okres życia postanowiliśmy zacząć od wydania wielkiego balu dla poetów, malarzy, rzeźbiarzy, sztycharzy, aktorów, aktorek, modelek i kobiet jeszcze lżejszego prowadzenia się, jednym słowem dla całego artystycznego cechu. Po balu lekkomyślność miała ustąpić miejsca zimnemu rachunkowi, Lukullus miał się powiesić na lampie, Spartanin zaś usiąść miał z chlebem i źródlaną wodą przy naszym stole. Nie zamyślam sławić rzeczy minionych, bal ten jednakże poruszył cale miasto. Historia bowiem jego była wspaniała. Jedynym obszernym lokalem, jakiśmy mieli do rozporządzenia przez nasze znamienite wpływy, to była ogromna sala, w której na kilkunastu stołach leżały zazwyczaj nieboszczyki ze wzgardą milczące, nudząc się śmiertelnie. Stąd je transportowano do prosektorium. Sala była naprawdę śliczna, a pięknie urządzona, mogła przy odrobinie fantazji przypominać wersalską salę zwierciadlaną. Przyjacioły nasze sprawiły, że w takim a takim dniu znudzone nieboszczyki, którym zmiana miejsca bardzo zresztą mało mogła zaszkodzić, zostały przeniesione do mniej wygodnego lokalu. Trochę ruchu umarłemu nie zawadzi, a myśmy potrzebowali miejsca. Rozesłane zostały zaproszenia z Chrząszcza i moim skromnym podpisem, zapowiadające, że w sali, specjalnie na ten cel urządzonej, odbędzie się "herbatka tańcująca". W komentarzach było powiedziane, że strój jest dowolny, nago jednak, ze względu na spodziewaną obecność dam, uprasza się nie pojawiać na sali. Zastrzeżenie to było konieczne, diabli bowiem wiedzą, co zwariowanemu malarzowi może strzelić w ostatniej chwili do łba. Prosiliśmy też przezornie, aby goście nie przyprowadzali ze sobą swoich rodzin, grzeczna bowiem uwaga w zaproszeniu zapowiadała - jak można tylko najdelikatniej - że goście nie proszeni zostaną wyrzuceni za drzwi, gębą na schody, bez uwagi na nazwisko, majątek i stanowisko społeczne bezczelnej osoby. W szerokim tym zaproszeniu proponowaliśmy paniom dekolt raczej od góry, niż od dołu, i to w granicach policyjnie dozwolonych; z dziećmi przy piersi na bal wchodzić nie było wolno. Przezorność nasza, korzystająca ze znajomości naszych przyjaciół i przyjaciółek, była bezgraniczna, zapowiedzianym było na przykład, że po złożeniu słowa honoru będą danserom wypożyczane rękawiczki, których kilka par pożyczyliśmy znowu za kaucją z zakładu pogrzebowego: były to wspaniałe, białe rękawiczki tych hiszpańskich grandów, którzy z latarniami idą obok karawanu i bardzo się smucą jednym okiem. Regulamin balowej sali zapowiadał w dalszym ciągu rozmaite przyjęte na balach dworskich i arystokratycznych obostrzenia: nie wolno było wchodzić na salę balową z psem, pluć na podłogę, palić fajek podczas tańca, rozbijać głowy aranżerowi tańców, korzystać z zaufania dam, które przybędą mocno dekoltowane, odpinać kołnierzyków ani zdejmować surdutów ze względu na możliwe w sali gorąco; nie wolno się upijać do nieprzytomności, nie wolno gasić świateł, w tańcu używać figur rozpustnych, ze względu zaś na oszczędność w zapasach alkoholu niedopuszczalnym jest picie zdrowia z trzewików pań, zważywszy, że może się przy tym wszystkim znaleźć dama ze słoniowatą nogą, a pijacka zachłanność malarska naturalnie ją by do tej wybrała ceremonii i jej "trzewiczek". Dla dam poczyniliśmy jak najdalej idące ustępstwa. Aby być dopuszczonym na salę balową, nie potrzeba było wykazywać się metryką ślubu; posiadanie zaś kilkorga dzieci przy równoczesnym panieńskim tytule nie stanowiło w tym względzie najmniejszej przeszkody. Damy miały zagwarantowaną osobistą nietykalność, pozostawionym jednak im zostało prawo inicjatywy w razie, gdyby z nich która nagły poczuła w sercu dreszcz. Więcej już z kurtuazji dla dam uczynić nie było można. Byliśmy co prawda przekonani, że każda z dam na bal nasz zaproszonych mogłaby być damą dworu najwspanialszej królowej, ale - afrykańskiej, gdzie cały dwór chodzi na goło. Niedoświadczonych ludzi mogło jednak przerazić to przede wszystkim, że wszystkie nasze damy przywykły raczej do rozbierania się, niż do ubierania - bez złej myśli, broń Panie Boże! - lecz z fachu, były to bowiem w przeważnej części aktorki i modelki. Znałem jednak, zaprzysiężony znawca zwyczajów i obyczajów kobiecych, ten szczegół z kobiecej psychologii, który orzeka, że kobieta nigdy się nie gniewa, jeśli się ją ujrzy nagą, pogniewa się jednakże śmiertelnie, jeśli się ją widzi rozbierającą się. Byliśmy jednak pewni swego, gdyż przewidzieliśmy wszystkie możliwe wypadki. Z góry był nawet wyznaczony do funkcjonowania na sali sąd honorowy, przypuszczaliśmy bowiem nie bez racji, że tam gdzie będzie kilku poetów, kilku malarzy i kilku aktorów, nie obejdzie się bez awantury i bez tego, aby ktoś komuś w towarzyskim dialogu nie wybijał interpunkcji na zębach. Naród bowiem poetycki, malarski i aktorski tak długo jest przyjemnie fałszywy, jak długo jest trzeźwy. Rzekłbyś, że to anioły się zeszły na symposjon i grają na harfach. Kiedy jednak naród ten nieco podpije, wtedy się okazuje jasno jak na dłoni, że dwóch najwierniejszych przyjaciół życzyło sobie wzajemnie przez całe życie całego szeregu chorób, z których najlżejszą miał być trąd azjatycki, z towarzyskiej uprzejmości jednakże nie chcieli sobie tego powiedzieć. W dalszym ciągu wiadomą jest rzeczą, że nikt tak bardzo nie pogardza drugim człowiekiem, jak aktor aktorem, i jest wewnętrznie najgłębiej przekonany, że jego kolega nie siedzi w kryminale jedynie przez jakąś nie wytłumaczoną pomyłkę. Naród ten, w przeciwieństwie do poetów, jest szczery na trzeźwo, a uprzejmie fałszywy po pijanemu. Aktorki za to są fałszywe w każdym stanie serca i umysłu. Dodać do tego wszystkiego należy, że najlepsza policja świata nie zna tak dokładnie wzajemnych między ludźmi stosunków, jak to wiedzą poeci o poetach, aktorzy o aktorach. W literaturze i teatrze nigdy i nic się nie ukryje, każde słowo zostanie zapamiętane, zanotowanym będzie każdy ruch. Pierwsza naiwna wie najdokładniej, z kim ma stosunki komiczna matka; pokaż zaś charakterystycznej przechodzącą przez ulicę przybraną w futro heroinę i powiedz jedno tylko słowo: "futro!" Charakterystyczna otwiera gdzieś w żółci ukryty odpowiedni tom encyklopedii i mówi: .kupione tam a tam, kupił je ten i ten, tamtej środy, jechali oboje dorożką, zapłacił tyle i tyle; ma żonę taką i taką, dzieci troje, Kazia, Stasia i Zosię, jest łajdak, pieniądze z nieczystego źródła, w teatrze zawsze na fotelu numer 14; teraz idą na kolację ze słodkim szampańskim, bo ta małpa innego nie pije; ma brodawkę na plecach i paznokieć jej wrasta w wielki palec prawej nogi." Aktor w słowach jest wstrzemięźliwszy i powiada krótko, jasno i wyraźnie: "Ten? miał być złodziejem, a został aktorem. Ale on ma jedną dobrą rolę." Nie było wypadku, aby w aktorskich referencjach wzajemnych jeden o drugim nie powiedział o tej jednej dobrej roli, której nigdy nikt nie widział, ale to jest tak powiedziane na wszelki wypadek, jak piorunochron. Najmniej obawy mieliśmy o rzeźbiarzy. Jest to naród z przyrodzenia tępy a dobrotliwy; każdy z nich porając się z kamieniem nabiera niedźwiedziej siły, a wiadomo jest, co zostało powiedziane ongi heksametrem: "Atletom zresztą, wiadomo, siła nie dana jest w głowie." Moim zdaniem, na rzeźbiarzach można najlepiej dowodzić prawdy przysłowia, które powiada, że z jakim przestajesz, takim się stajesz, że zaś rzeźbiarz przez całe życie wykuwa z kamienia bałwany, toteż zazwyczaj bałwanieje. Jak mało mają ci ludzie fantazji, tego można się dowiedzieć z polskich powieści, w których bohaterem jest rzeźbiarz; w stu takich powieściach na sto, rzeźbiarz zakochał się w jakiejś cud-dziewicy, której kształty dobrze mu się zarysowały przez suknię, rzeźbiarz uczynił naturalnie z cud-dziewicy wspaniały posąg nagi w marmurze, zwykle Galateę, Wiosnę, Sfinksa, Anioła śmierci; każda z tych dziewic zdradziła potem każdego rzeźbiarza, co nikogo nie dziwi, i oto rzeźbiarz chwyta młot i zamiast sprać dziewicę w jej własnej osobie, rozbija jej posąg i łka na gruzach. Zwykle taki bałwan dostaje jeszcze zapalenia mózgu, ale to niekonieczne. Upiłbym się z radości z powodu odrodzenia polskiej powieści, gdyby się w której z nich znalazł w epilogu rzeźbiarz, co nie rozbija posągu, lecz go sprzedaje za dobre pieniądze, a niewiernej kochance posyła bukiet, związany zielonym, jedwabnym stryczkiem. Poza tym, jak się rzekło, rzeźbiarze jest to naród niezmiernie miły, choć z przyrodzenia tępy a łagodny. Powiesz mu dowcip, a on się najpierw chwyta za brzuch, tarza się ze śmiechu przez dwie godziny, a potem powiada: "Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, bo nie dosłyszałem!" Rób z takim, co chcesz! Nie można też dopuścić, aby rzeźbiarz rozmawiał z niewinną panienką albo inną porządną kobietą, bo w najlepszej intencji zechce nagle spróbować, czy jędrna wypukłość piersi nie jest przypadkiem sztukowaną; w ogóle zaś nie chce rozmawiać z osobą płci żeńskiej, której piersi mają wygląd ospały, gnuśny lub przypominają źle wypełniony bukłak z koziej skóry. Gębę mają ci zacni ludzie zwykle mocno obrosłą niedźwiedzią sierścią, a gdy się taki rozbierze (broń Boże do kąpieli!), ujrzysz, że tak jest szelma pokryty włosiem, że go można od razu położyć przed łóżko jako niedźwiedzią skórę. Słów używają mało, raczej gadają rękami, poza tym okazują nadzwyczajną energię w torowaniu sobie drogi; nie było wypadku, aby rzeźbiarz usunął łagodnie stojące mu na drodze krzesło - zawsze je kopnie tak, że się rozleci; musi być bardzo smutny i z tego powodu musi mu być wszystko jedno, jeśli otworzył drzwi za pomocą klamki, gdyż jeśli jest w normalnym nastroju, to je otwiera kolanem, brzuchem, głową, zresztą całym sobą. Jak zaś mało mówią ci ludzie, to jest zdumiewające przy równoczesnych wynikach; znałem rzeźbiarza, wielkiego mruka, który do modelki oprócz dwóch słów: "rozbierz się, panna!" i "ubierz się, pani!" - nigdy nie powiedział najmarniejszego słowa i z tego wszystkiego modelki omijały go, jak pijak studnię, gdyż każda miała z nim dziecko. Dziwni ludzie! Na bal rzeźbiarze są w sam raz jako goście niezmiernie pożyteczni; dobre te chłopy tańczą z takim zapałem, że aż drzazgi lecą z podłogi, a dom chwieje się w fundamentach; nie upije się taki, choćby wypił morze, bo łeb ma z granitu, i zawsze można go użyć do wyrzucania gości lekkich i lekkomyślnych, co rzeźbiarz czyni z gracją i wytwornie, tak że nieszczęsnemu temu człowiekowi połamie ze sześć żeber. Toteż zaprosiliśmy na bal rzeźbiarzy cały tuzin, wśród nich bowiem mieliśmy najwięcej przyjaciół. Bal się odbył w sobotę, zaczął się o godzinie dwunastej w nocy i trwał do wtorku rano, chociaż paru gości nie można było odszukać aż do następnej soboty; kilka zaś dam z naszego towarzystwa, i to najprzyjemniejszych, w braku odpowiednich kawalerów odprowadziła do domu policja. Zabawa była pierwszorzędna i w istocie przepysznie wytworna. Dość powiedzieć, że mieliśmy nawet dwóch lokajów we fraku i nikt nie poznał, ze to ambasadorowie śmierci, pachołki z prosektorium, które się przybrały we fraki zdarte z nieboszczyków. Funkcjonowali niestety bardzo krótko, gdyż spiły się bydlęta na śmierć i powlokły się spać pomiędzy swoje znudzone trupy. Każdy tedy z gości usługiwał sam sobie z przedziwną wprawą. Wprawdzie menu było uproszczone, bo czarna rzodkiew, chleb, kiełbasa i serdelki nie wymagają wielkiej znajomości lokajskiego kunsztu, ale prawdziwego wytwornego człowieka rozpoznasz i w tym nawet, jak je czarną rzodkiew. Dla dam były poza tym cukry i ciastka, co jednakże w połączeniu z poprzednimi potrawami okazało się niepraktycznym i sądząc po skutkach, dość ryzykownym dla zdrowia. Podstawa balu była w alkoholu; bal nasz odbył się właściwie pod dewizą panta rhei - "wszystko płynie", toteż, nie daj Boże - jak płynęło! Wiele już rzeczy widziałem w życiu, ale malarza albo innego takiego z bractwa, pijącego naprawdę, jeszcze nie widziałem. Warto było płacić wstęp! Nie można się więc dziwić, że wśród tak podnieconego towarzystwa musiały zajść pewne drobne scysje i nieporozumienia, lecz żadnej grubszej awantury nie było. Zwyczajne tylko balowe, takie sobie pogadanki. Jednej bardzo opasłej aktorce jeden z malarzy, chudych a długich, chciał widocznie powiedzieć w tańcu komplement, ale powiedziała to małpa niezręcznie, bo jej rzekł, że kiedy patrzy tak z góry w jej dekolt, to widzi aż podłogę. Dama się obraziła, a że grywała w teatrze bohaterskie role, więc mu coś tam powiedziała z patosem, że "do cholery ciężkiej z takim tałałajstwem ze szpitala!", na co się znów on obraził i zostawił ją na środku sali. Inny łotr, z lewej strony krzyża, począł jakiejś panience w tańcu rozpinać suknię, co podobno na prawdziwych balach nie jest przyjęte, słusznie więc został skarcony wyrzuceniem za drzwi na dwie godziny, aby otrzeźwiał. Najżywszą jednak uwagę zwracał na siebie "malarz smutny". Człowiek ten w wolnych chwilach ilustrował polskie pismo humorystyczne i z przyzwyczajenia zesmutniał tak śmiertelnie, że żal było na niego patrzeć; bali się ludzie, że ten człowiek uśmiechnie się po raz pierwszy w życiu wtedy, kiedy się powiesi. Należał do gości najbardziej eleganckich i ubranych najwytworniej, bo i z szykiem, i oryginalnie. Miał na sobie czerwoną koszulę, czarny krawat, który powiewał jak chorągiew, frak i żółte buciki, przez co tworzył wyborną plamę w jaskrawym, elektrycznym świetle. Ten człowiek pil tylko na smutno i tańczył na smutno. Nazywał się Eustachy Szczygieł. Nie mówił ani słowa, lecz siedział na krześle chudy, długi, skręcony w kabłąk, pod krzesłem zaś trzymał butelkę. Potem wstawał, szedł, nie patrząc, do którejkolwiek z dam i nawet nie ukłoniwszy się, nie zapytawszy, brał ją w ramiona - chciała czy nie chciała - i puszczał się w taniec. Tańczył bardzo, bardzo smutno. Czynił takie wrażenie, że nieboszczyk tańczy z własną trumną; podczas tańca patrzył melancholijnie w sufit, czasem westchnął tak, że się wszystkim na płacz zbierało, i znów podnosił z godnością chude nogi, z których lewa nie wiedziała, co czyni prawa; potrafił tak tańczyć ten taniec świętego Wita chyba równo ze dwie godziny, aż tancerka poczęła mdleć. Wtedy ją w dziwnych, szybkich podrygach, przypominających żywo pierwsze stadium epileptycznego ataku, odprowadzał na miejsce, obracał się na pięcie i w tych samych szczyglich skokach, z twarzą zawsze beznadziejnie smutną, biegł do butelki. W ten sposób tańczył ten człowiek przez dwa dni i dwie noce i zyskał sobie ogólną sympatię, pomieszaną ze współczuciem dla jego beznadziejnego smutku. Jedna z dam, zainteresowana tym dziwnym zjawiskiem, starała się go pocieszyć i niedwuznacznie ofiarowała mu siebie na pociechę. Szczygieł słuchał, słuchał, patrząc w sufit, potem słowa nie odpowiedziawszy, obrócił się i poszedł do bufetu. Trochę zmartwienia było z innym malarzem, który koniecznie chciał wylać do fortepianu parę butelek piwa, co mu z wielkim trudem zostało wytłumaczone stwierdzeniem, że postępek ten byłby zwyczajnym złodziejskim kawałem i że jeśli to uczyni, to z jego własnych zębów towarzystwo uczyni fortepianowe klawisze. Przed rozsądną perswazją ustąpił, w kwadrans potem wlał jednak to nieszczęsne piwo komuś do cylindra, bo mieliśmy też gości w cylindrach. Wśród dam rej naturalnie wodziły aktorki; są to w istocie kobiety urodzone do salonów i do wielkiego towarzystwa i niewiele z nich upiło się do nieprzytomności. Jako tako trzeźwe, prowadziły dyskurs z poetami o poezji, z malarzami o malarstwie, z rzeźbiarzami o rzeźbie. Jedną z nich uwodził mój przyjaciel, malarz, wielki złodziej, jeśli idzie o kobiety, i namawiał ją, aby koniecznie zatańczyła nago, przysięgając, że to musi wywołać nadzwyczajny wśród towarzystwa efekt. Chrząszcz i ja gospodarzyliśmy w sposób w istocie cudowny; jedenaście razy w pierwszym nocnym okresie balu posyłaliśmy po nowy zapas alkoholu, chociaż gościnność nasza miała też chwile rozsądku, gdyż gościom, już beznadziejnie pijanym, odmawialiśmy stanowczo wszelkiego dalszego kredytu aż do wytrzeźwienia. Jeden Eustachy Szczygieł trwożył nas naprawdę, bo się nie mógł upić, że jednak taniec jego był nieoceniony, wszystkie jego nieme żądania, gdyż oczyma tylko wskazywał, czego mu się zachciało, zostawały spełniane natychmiast. Wymyślano dla niego rozmaite tańce, aby go wprowadzić w kłopot, więc "taniec langusty", "taniec ostrygi", "jarząbka", grano to na wszystkie możliwe zwariowane sposoby, a on ani drgnął, lecz tańczył wszystko na jeden sposób. Oryginalność tego balu polegała i na tym także, że goście niektórzy wychodzili na parę godzin do domu, do teatru, do akademii i wracali z powrotem. W ten sposób bal ten mógłby był trwać przez siedem lat, a skończył się jedynie dlatego, że we wtorek rano zauważyliśmy z przerażeniem z Szymonem Chrząszczem, że nie mamy już przy duszy ani grosza. Spodziewaliśmy się, że bal tak niesłychanie wystawny będzie kosztował sumy, nikt się jednak nie mógł spodziewać, aby to wszystko razem nawet przy obłąkanej gościnności mogło kosztować trzysta rubli. Niestety wyjaśniło się później, że na balu, w którym miało wziąć udział pięćdziesiąt osób, piło i jadło przez dwa dni sto pięćdziesiąt, gdyż każdy z wychodzących przyprowadzał ze sobą pięciu nowych gości z ulicy, z tramwaju, z domu, z teatru. Jeden łajdak, malarz, przyprowadził ze sobą swojego stróża z kamienicy, któremu się naszym chciał wypłacić alkoholem. Ogólne zaćmienie umysłów nie pozwoliło nam dostrzec tego łajdactwa, regulaminem balowym swoją drogą przewidzianego, jednak zauważyliśmy wszyscy pod koniec pewne obniżenie się wytwornej atmosfery, bo się goście, dotąd wyrafinowanie wytworni, uczynili mocno pyskaci. Bal arystokratyczny uczynił się balem ludowym, pokazało się też, że ostatnie tańce prowadził dorożkarz, który przywiózł na bal jakąś aktorzycę. Ucztując w prosektorium nie wiedzieliśmy też, że całe miasto mówi o nas, i gdyby bal nasz potrwał jeszcze jeden dzień, poloneza byłby nam poprowadził burmistrz, a w białym mazurze byłaby wzięła udział cała straż ogniowa i wszystkie kościelne bractwa. Wielki bal w paryskiej Operze nie uczynił nigdy z pewnością tyle wrzawy, gdyż w Paryżu jest po każdym takim balu głośno jeszcze przez dwa dni, o naszym zaś rozprawiano przez trzy tygodnie, i to na rozmaite nuty. Uczciwe panny żałowały z całego serca, że na nim nie były, nieuczciwe nie żałowały, bo były wszystkie na balu. Wszystkie zaś matrony, stare wysiedziane kanapy, garnitury zębów w powłoce z żółtej skóry, długoszyjne żyrafy, trumny chodzące opowiadały o pięknym naszym balu rzeczy niestworzone: żeśmy byli tylko w cylindrach, a panie tylko w pończochach, że na sali stały otomany, żeśmy znieważali trupy, z którymi tańczyły aktorki, że damy miały karnety przywiązane na wstążeczkach do nagich piersi, że jakąś niewinną panienkę, która przez pomyłkę weszła na bal (jak mogła wejść przez pomyłkę - goła?), zgwałcono, że policja wynosiła pijane kobiety i wrzucała do rowów przydrożnych, żeśmy o północy spalili na środku sali Pismo Święte, że jedna lafirynda za cały strój miała tylko szkaplerz, że na bal wciągnięto jakąś staruszkę, która miała osiemdziesiąt sześć lat, i że upiwszy ją, kazaliśmy jej jeździć na miotle dookoła sali dwanaście razy, tak że sędziwa ta i nieszczęsna kobieta umarła w trzy godziny potem na atak sercowy, żeśmy pili spirytus, przedtem go zapaliwszy, i że smród był w sali taki, że komisarz policji, który przyszedł zaaresztować całe towarzystwo - zemdlał. Powtarzam tylko najniewinniejsze z potwarzy, reszta bowiem jest nie do powtórzenia. Chodziliśmy, jednym słowem, w sławie jako w słońcu i wszystkie kucharki z ospowatymi pyskami pokazywały nas sobie palcami na ulicy. Miała nawet pójść do biskupa deputacja kobiet należących do towarzystwa świętej Apolonii, patronki od bólu zębów, ale zacny biskup, który oby został kardynałem, zapowiedział, że całą deputację każe zrzucić ze schodów. W żadnym jednak uczciwym domu nie mogliśmy się pokazać, co nam przyszło bez trudności, bo jak długo żyjemy, nie byliśmy nigdy w żadnym uczciwym domu; bądź co bądź jednakże bal nasz nie był bez wpływu na życie miasta, odtąd bowiem wszelkie Ksantypy mówiły do swoich Sokratesów: "Ja wiem, ty byś poszedł na bal do malarzy, ale cię przedtem dobry Pan Bóg tknie paraliżem". Dowiedzieliśmy się też poufnie, że mimo wszystkich ujadań zostaliśmy twórcami mody, albowiem bal nasz skopiowano na małą skalę na niedzielnym pobożnym zebraniu u jakiejś dewotki, która się spowiadała trzy razy na dzień. Rozebrały się baby do goła i piły jakąś nalewkę, tak.że salon wyglądał jak łaźnia, ale z mężczyzn nie przyszedł nikt, stróż zaś kamieniczny, ostatnia tych łajdackich mumii nadzieja, powiedział, że ani za sto rubli. Chrząszcz się zaklął na zbawienie duszy, że bal ten odbył się pod protektoratem ciotki, panny Domiceli Kopytko. Sława nasza była niezmierna, miłość u wszystkich uczestników balu mieliśmy niesłychaną, na życie jednakże nie mieliśmy ani grosza; ze sprzedaży kilkuset pustych butelek od piwa, które nam pozostały na pocieszenie, uzyskaliśmy wprawdzie dość poważną kwotę, długo jednakże za to żyć nie było można. Projekty mieliśmy rozmaite; ja chciałem sprzedać opis balu, ale nie było dość uczciwej gazety, która by chciała to kupić; Chrząszcz to samo namalował, ale żaden więcej złodziej nie przyszedł z trzystu rublami ukradzionymi w żydowskim banku. - Chciałeś balu - powiadam do Chrząszcza - masz bal! - Miło wspomnieć - powiada on na to i zaczyna ryczeć nagle ze śmiechu jak bawół, który sobie coś wesołego przypomni. Myślałem, że z głodu dostał nagłego pomieszania. - Ty czego? - Nic... nic... - rzecze Chrząszcz - ja tylko sobie przypomniałem, jak tańczył Eustachy Szczygieł. Rozpacz naszą umiliły nam jednak wizyty pobalowe naszych gości. Ach, było można umrzeć ze śmiechu! Takich figur nigdy w życiu zapomnieć nie można; przyszedł też i ów niezrównany Szczygieł, wyglądający w zwyczajnej swojej, nieuroczystej postaci tak, jakby ktoś na latarni powiesił długi surdut i takie spodnie, że jaki taki nieboszczyk wierzgać by począł, gdyby go w nie ubrano. Przyszedł, nic nic powiedział, usiadł i czeka. My także nic, czekamy, aż gość zacznie. Mija wreszcie pięć minut, aż Szczygieł rzekł: - Jestem Szczygieł... - Bardzo nam przyjemnie. Mija znowu pięć minut, aż on bardzo smutnym głosem powiada: - Bardzo ładny bal... - Bardzo ładny. Bogdajeś skonał! Znowu nic nie gada, tylko cichutko jęknął jak zranione ptaszę. Wreszcie pyta: - Kiedy znowu? - Co znowu? - Bal! - Już nie będzie. - To źle! - Tak, to bardzo źle... Szczygieł opuścił głowę na piersi i westchnął z głębi brzucha, którego miał jakie takie ślady. Potem znowu mówi: - Czy już można? - Co, czy można? - Pójść... - Można. - Moje uszanowanie. Spojrzał w sufit, westchnął niezmiernie smutno i poszedł. Bardziej stylowego człowieka nie widziałem w moim życiu; znajomi jego opowiadali, że wewnątrz jest on zupełnie obłąkanie wesoły, melancholijny jest tylko na fizjognomii, to niby tak, jakbyś cyrk postawił na środku cmentarza. Ale mnie się zdaje, że tak wesołym, jak Eustachy Szczygieł, "do środka", może być tylko nieboszczyk, którego on swoją drogą bardzo żywo przypomina; ten człowiek z taką twarzą mógłby robić majątek, trzeba tylko, żeby stanął na rogu ulicy albo pod katedrą i mówił: "Dobrodzieje! ojciec i matka dzisiaj mi umarli, ja sam wyszedłem ze szpitala!". Najgorszy rzezimieszek musiałby mu uwierzyć i dziwiłby się tylko, że ten smutek jest rozlany na obliczu Szczygła jedynie z powodu ojca i matki, bo wyglądał przesadnie i czynił wrażenie, że ten człowiek cierpi za wszystkich, którzy już umarli i jeszcze umrą aż do skończenia świata. Bardzośmy polubili tego człowieka, a on nas, i odwiedzał nas dość często, choć nie gadaliśmy zwykle do siebie ani słowa. Czasem, ale to bardzo rzadko, kiedyśmy sobie z Chrząszczem opowiadali wesołe rzeczy, a on był przy tym, w pół godziny potem Szczygieł robił coś z gębą, wykrzywiał ją na moment tak, jakby miał skonać zadławiwszy się ością, i wydawał dziwny jęk, niemożliwy do powtórzenia. Po wielkich trudach słychać było w tym rzężeniu coś jak kwilenie jastrzębia, coś jak ryk hipopotama i wreszcie dość wyraźnie: - Ha! ha! Zrywaliśmy się na równe nogi. - Szczygieł, co panu jest? On znów się uczynił śmiertelnie smutnym i rzekł: - Wesoło! - Boże miłosierny! Żebym się miał w ten sposób weselić, to bym się tego jeszcze dnia powiesił. Ale Szczygieł był dobry chłop i zaczął malować mój portret, który był znakomity poza tą drobnostką, że rozradowana zazwyczaj moja twarz przybrała na tym portrecie wyraz trupa w trzecim stadium rozkładu, trupa, który wyje z nudów, którego nie chcą przyjąć ani w niebie, ani w piekle, najnieszczęśliwszego trupa, jakiego kiedykolwiek w życiu widziałem. Chrząszcz, który się byle czego nie bał, nie chciał spać w pokoju, w którym wisiał ten portret. Szczygieł jednak był zadowolony i mówiąc przez trzy tygodnie, wypowiedział wreszcie, że tak znacząco uśmiechniętej twarzy nie namalował w życiu swoim i że mnie to zawdzięcza, gdyż ja bardzo rozweselające na niego działam. Szczygieł też był nędzarz pierwszej klasy i do tego miał podobno kochankę, do której w życiu słowa nie powiedział. Wesoły człowiek, co? Wesoły, ten Szczygieł. Zima przychodziła już mocna, mróz się do nas sprowadził i nie mając niczego lepszego do roboty, liczył nam palce u rąk, tak że się ich nie czuło. Czasem zacny Szczygieł przyniósł nam w podarunku wyrwaną z jakiegoś parkanu deskę na paliwo, czasem Chrząszcz, który był mocny, przydźwigał jakąś pakę. Myć się było dość trudno, bo rano w miednicy zamiast wody była ślizgawka, a szron się lśnił na ścianach naszego salonu jak w stalaktytowej grocie. Dość ciężko było takim bujnym jako my naturom pędzić żywot w lodowych więzach, tym ciężej, że mózg człowiekowi zamarzał. Grzały nas jedynie ciepłe balowe wspomnienia, bo jużeśmy dawno przestali żałować, żeśmy tak wielką przetrwonili fortunę, ani też na chwilę nie traciliśmy fantazji wierząc mocno, że nam Pan Bóg zginąć nie da. Zauważyliśmy z rozczuleniem, że głęboka wiara w Opatrzność nigdy nikomu na złe nie wyszła i niezmiernie gorąco trzeba wierzyć w łaskawość losu, zważywszy, że człowiek, który oślepł na jedno oko, mógł równie dobrze oślepnąć na drugie. Myśmy wprawdzie nie oślepli, ale gdyby mi w tej chwili dano do zjedzenia indyka, przysiągam, żebym nie umiał go zjeść, bo w ogóle już wyszedłem z wprawy. Menu nasze obiadowe w jednej z pierwszych restauracyj miasta, gdzie nam, Bóg wiedzieć raczy dlaczego, udzielano kredytu, składało się z talerza ciepłej wody, pachnącej ścierką do zmywania talerzy, na wodzie zaś tej, jak złote medale za waleczność jedzącego, pływały trzy albo cztery łojowe oka. Drugie danie stanowił stary kalosz, nazwany ku jego własnemu zdumieniu boeuf a la mode, pływający w sosie przyprawionym przez trzy czarownice z Makbeta, w sosie ciągnącym się tragicznie jak życie, kleistym jak małżeństwo, żółtym jak zawiść, zawiesistym jak żydowski chałat. Deseru nie używaliśmy, uważając go za wymysł arystokracji. Nie było tedy rzeczą zbyt dziwną, żeśmy obaj z Chrząszczem przybrali z czasem na fizjognomiach kolory tego właśnie sosu i że oczy nam się zapadły nieco w głąb, jak gdyby nie były ciekawe spraw tego świata. Drżeliśmy jedynie a myśl co to będzie, jeśli właścicielka tej pierwszorzędnej restauracji, baba swoją drogą dobra i słabość mająca do wszelkiego rodzaju artystycznej hołoty, jednego dnia odmówi nam kredytu? Dotąd utrzymywaliśmy ją w sympatii dla siebie komplementami na temat jej młodości i wyglądu, trzeba zaś wiedzieć, że był to dziwny stwór ludzki, który mógłby być żoną słonia, a słoń byłby dla niej jeszcze za przystojny. Niewiasta ta wysłuchawszy słodkich naszych słów kończyła zawsze jednako: - Nie gadaj pan dużo, żryj pan obiad i róbcie miejsce, bo insze czekają! Niech cię, zacna matrono, anioły kiedyś na rękach poniosą do nieba! Sjesty popołudniowe odbywaliśmy w domu, gdzie o tym czasie zaglądało słońce, więc nam się w jego blasku na jaką godzinę rozgrzewały dusze. Chrząszcz malował szybko korzystając z bezpłatnego ciepła, ja zaś wywierałem zemstę na życiu pisaniem bohaterskich oktaw; w apartamencie panowało milczenie, słychać było tylko czasem tupanie gwałtowne nóg Chrząszcza, który jakby walczył z obrazem i ciskał się to w przód, to w tył, jak szermierz z długim pędzlem w ręku. W tej chwili ktoś zapukał nieśmiało. Chrząszcz rozumiejąc, że to Szczygieł przychodzi z wizytą, krzyknął nie odstępując od stalug: - Nie pukaj, ścierwo jedno, tylko właź do salonu! Drzwi, nigdy nie zamknięte na klucz, otworzyły się cichutko i we drzwiach, z których buchnęła zimna chmura, ukazały się dwie czarne niewieście postacie. Spojrzał Chrząszcz, spojrzałem ja i zdumienie odebrało nam mowę. Miałem tyle przytomności, że cisnąłem mimochodem na Chrząszcza spojrzenie, od którego zapewne siniec mu pozostał na gębie, za to niechlujne: "ścierwo jedno!", które wchodzące niewiasty musiały słyszeć. Szymon się zarumienił, opuścił paletę i począł się cofać, chcąc się widocznie schować za mnie. Obie panie podeszły bliżej. Jedna była stara, i to mocno, z dyluwialnej epoki, z gębą, około której mniej chodził Stwórca, więcej za to taki rękodzielnik, co to wyprawia skórę na pergamin i rękawiczki. W srogiej była żałobie, toteż twarz jej, przypominająca wątrobę nie twarz, miała przez kontrasty żółtość na sobie tym wybitniejszą. Faktem jest, że w każdej ludzkiej twarzy tkwi zawsze jakieś podobieństwo do fizjognomii ze świata zwierzęcego: twarzy małpich jest najwięcej, poza tym istnieje wśród galerii gąb ludzkich niesłychana w tych podobieństwach rozmaitość. Twarz tej starej pani przypominała fizjognomię amerykańskiego kondora, który jest czegoś niesłychanie zmartwiony i ma nerwowy ruch, polegający na ustawicznym wydłużaniu i kurczeniu szyi, jakby całe życie nie mógł czegoś przełknąć i wciąż jakby się z lekka dławił. Wszystkie możliwe grzechy: główne, poboczne, śmiertelne, przeciw Duchowi Świętemu, przeciw Kościołowi, jednym słowem cały kodeks niebieski, zebrane były na tej twarzy i splotły się na niej w spojrzeniu, przed którym zadrżałby Belzebub. Z tego wszystkiego, jak cieniutka struga brudnej wody sączy się przez jakąś wyrwę w rynsztoku, wyciekał uśmiech tak miły, taki serdeczny i taki szczery, że się człowiekowi, na którego głowę spłynął przypadkiem ten promień uśmiechniętej łaski, czyniło niedobrze. Spod czarnego, wyrudziałego kapelusza, który jakąś kitą pierza, przypominającego wyparszywiały ogon żydowskiego konia, machnął już dawno rozpaczliwie nad swoim żywotem i chwiał się na tej dziwnej głowie konającymi ruchami, wymykały się kosmyki siwych włosków, które śnieg zmoczył i tajał na nich szybko, jakby w ten przynajmniej sposób chciał ocalić dziewiczą swoją białość. Kapelusz wraz z tym wspaniałym piórem tworzył wykrzyknik, znak zdumienia, zachwytu, rozpaczy, zgrozy, oburzenia, wstydu, trwogi i nieludzkiego bólu nad zdaniem, którego treścią była cała postać owej damy; jeśli kapelusz był wykrzyknikiem, to dama jako zdanie była zdaniem suchym, jałowym, treściwym, ale zdaniem dantejskim, piekielnym, niesamowitym, wypowiedzianym przez jakiegoś diabła stylistę, była aforyzmem o życiu, ale aforyzmem niechlujnym, plugawym i bezbożnym. Przy wysiłku fantazji można było ten dziwaczny stwór niewieści przyrównać do wielkiej brodawki, do nadgniłego grzyba, do czego kto chce zresztą. Podziw budziły w tym okazie z panoramy woskowych figur jedynie oczy, które dosłownie pracowały, role między siebie podzieliwszy; kiedy prawe uśmiechało się do człowieka, z którym rozmawiała jego pani, wtedy lewe, puszczone samopas jako ogar ze smyczy, goniło po przestrzeni, zaglądało wszędzie i widziało wszystko: liczyło obrazy, dojrzało dziurawy but pod łóżkiem, stary kapelusz na szafie, dwa gwoździe wbite w ścianę, wrony za oknem, otwarty list na stole, tytuły książek. Potem lewe uśmiechało się odpoczywając, a prawe gnało na szpiegowskie wywiady i zauważyło ze swojej strony, co było do zauważenia. To były najznakomitsze, rzec można, oczy, jakieśmy kiedykolwiek oglądali. Można było być przekonanym, że takie złodziejskie oko, wyłupione i rzucone na podłogę, porwie się w tej samej chwili, potoczy i wlezie w kalosz zobaczyć, czy tam w nim czego nie ma. Miały one, zdaje się, również własność patrzenia w tył, poza siebie, jednym słowem renomowana, trzydzieści sześć razy pławiona czarownica ze średnich wieków nie miała tak wyborowego garnituru oczu. Toteż nieludzkie było nasze zdumienie, kiedyśmy spojrzeli na drugą postać niewieścią, stojącą skromnie przy drzwiach; jeśli prawdą jest, że stare wiedźmy cygańskie porywają książęce dzieci, to w takim razie ta czarna wdowa po jakimś kulawym szatanie porwała gdzieś po drodze młodego anioła i przyprowadziła go do naszej pracowni. Była to młoda panienka, również w żałobie, i wyglądała w niej jak przejasny obrazek w czarnych ramach; twarzyczkę miała tak ślicznie bladą i takie przeczyste spojrzenie, żeśmy się bali patrzeć na nią dłużej, aby tej twarzy anielskiej nie poplamić natarczywym wzrokiem. Patrzyliśmy więc w zachwycie, ona zaś zakryła powiekami oczy, a nam się nagle zdało, ze słońce zaszło za chmurę i ciemno się uczyniło na świecie. Włosy miała czarne, puszyste, pewnie bardzo miękkie i pewnie bardzo pachnące; postać była wysmukła, nieco szczupła, z białości zaś marmurowej skrawka odsłoniętego szyi można sobie było wyśpiewać Salomonowy poemat o przedziwnej, zimnej białości jej ciała, podobnej białości śniegów na szczytach gór, zaróżowionego od słońca, które się w jej omotało włosy. Nie przywykliśmy zbytnio do odwiedzin niewieścich, ta wizyta jednakże aż nas pognębiła. Z tą starą wiedźmą dalibyśmy sobie rady, bo i Chrząszcz miał gębę jak cholewę, i ja, dzięki Panu Bogu, też byłem odpowiednio pyskaty. Opadła nas obu jednakże jakaś zimna trwoga na widok tej ślicznej dziewczyny; żaden z nas w całym swym bujnym życiu nie gadał z taką i czuliśmy, że żaden i teraz mówić z nią nie potrafi. Ja byłem wprawdzie lepszy od Chrząszcza stylista, ale moją wymowę ułapiła za połę obawa o styl Chrząszcza, który miał w paszczy zazwyczaj całą menażerię i przy każdym otwarciu ust sypał z niej diabłami, cholerami, psiakrwiami i innym takim paskudztwem. Spojrzałem na Szymona i widzę, że kompletnie zbaraniał; zrobił się na pysku czerwony, jakby to był pierwszy maja, i nic, tylko ciągle się kłania, szurga nogami i za pomocą niesłychanie skombinowanych ruchów rąk daje do poznania starej wiedźmie, aby usiadła. W ten sam wytworny sposób prosi w cyrku niedźwiedź żyrafę, aby usiadła na taburecie. Stara niewiasta udała się zaś w sam raz dla Chrząszcza; uśmiechnęła się prawym okiem, lewym poszukała krzesła, i w dziwnych podrygach, stanowczo przypominających koźle karesy na Łysej Górze, podeszła ku niemu. Wtedyśmy obaj porwali drugie krzesło i podali panience, która nam podziękowała spojrzeniem takim, że rzucenie się z szóstego piętra dla zdobycia takiego spojrzenia byłoby niewartą wzmianki drobnostką. Potem pytającym wzrokiem spojrzała na starą kuzynkę diabła, mleczną siostrę Belzebuba, ta zaś rzekła głosem, któregośmy się najmniej spodziewali, bo jakimś dziwnym basem, używanym tylko na pogrzebach: - Siadaj, Andziulko! Panowie artyści są bardzo uprzejmi... Spojrzałem na Chrząszcza, on zaś na mnie, i powiedzieliśmy sobie oczyma: Andziulka! Anioł usiadł skromnie na brzegu stołka, my zaś jak dwa barany, które się zbiły w "gromadę", staliśmy na uboczu. - Ale i panowie niech usiądą - rzekła ciotka kozła, a babka krokodyla. Usiedliśmy tedy, jeden na łóżku, drugi na jakimś kuferku, a że trzeba było coś powiedzieć, tedy ja się odezwałem nieśmiało: - Panie się zmęczyły naszym szóstym piętrem... Chrząszcz spojrzał na mnie z nie udanym podziwem, olśniony moim towarzyskim talentem, odwagą i niezmierną swadą. - Zawsze to człowiek tak wysoko, to bliżej Boga - rzecze sentencjonalnie matka chrzestna wilkołaka swoim nieprzyzwoitym basem - ja się nie zmęczyłam, a ty, Andziulko? - Także nie, mamusiu! Sto najmniej piorunów padło na nasze biedne głowy i mózg nam na chwilę zdrętwiał w czaszkach. Jak to?! Ten katafalk, ten dom przedpogrzebowy, ten epidemiczny szpital, to pudło, ten wielbłąd na dwóch nogach, przez jakąś pomyłkę Pana Boga - jest matką tej panienki? Jak to może być, żeby z takiego plugawego gniazda wyleciał rajski ptak? Czy przystoi Panu Bogu takie wyprawiać kawały?! Toteż spojrzeliśmy niemal z bezgraniczną litością na Andziulkę, ja zaś po chwili czym prędzej spojrzałem na Chrząszcza, bo znając jego niepohamowanie porywczy charakter, zatrwożyłem się, że ten człowiek udusi na miejscu tę starą damę za to samo, że śmie być matką istoty niebiańskiej, która zleciała do naszej pracowni jak zabłąkany w powietrzu anioł. Ujrzałem jednak, że cios nawet dla Chrząszcza był za silny i że cokolwiek osłabł biedny Szymon. Nie wiem już które, lewe czy prawe oko starszej damy wyśledziło nasze zmieszanie, bo dama rozpoczęła szczegółową prezentację. - Ja jestem Amelia Kalicka, a to moja jedyna córka, Andzia, nieszczęśliwa sierota. Boże drogi! wiedzieliśmy już z tej czerni w ubraniu, że ktoś w tej rodzime umarł, ale to "nieszczęśliwa sierota" zakryło nam świat czarnym oparem. Biedne dziecko! Trzeba się jednak było i nam przedstawić, ja więc skłoniłem się najuprzejmiej i powiedziałem swoje nazwisko dając równocześnie znak Chrząszczowi, aby to samo uczynił. Mówił mi potem, że będąc pod wrażeniem słów o "nieszczęśliwej sierocie", chciał w pierwszej chwili powiedzieć: "Jestem Chrząszcz, nieszczęśliwy malarz", ale uważał, że to może nie wypada, więc powiedział tylko: - Jestem Szymon Chrząszcz! - Och! - odrzekła stara dama, a w jej głosie było w tej chwili coś takiego, co przypominało zepsuty organ - och, my wiemy dobrze, kto pan jest! Nieprawdaż, Andziulko? - Tak, mamusiu - zabrzmiał głos jak najcudowniejszej fletni - sławni ludzie ukryć się nigdy nie mogą. Chrząszcz uczynił w tej chwili skromną twarz i wyglądał z tym jak niedźwiedź, któremu ktoś powiedział, że jest tak piękny, jak rajski ptak. Stara dama, dla której ze względu na jej córkę, nie z tego będącą świata, ubliżających nie wyszukuję już epitetów, spojrzała lewym okiem na mnie, prawym zaś równocześnie na Chrząszcza, który siedział po przeciwnej stronie, i mówiła poważnie jak hrabina, która ma skonać za pięć minut. Ponieważ dialog prowadzony był z Chrząszczem, przeto ja miałem czas na dokładniejsze obserwacje i zauważyłem, że stara dama ma dolną szczękę wysuniętą tak, że koniec jej nosa wisiał nad otchłanią, a górna warga, z rzadka szczecinowatym ustrojona włosem, cofnęła się przezornie w tył; śliczna panienka patrzyła wciąż w ziemię i tylko z rzadka spojrzała na Chrząszcza lub na mnie, i wtedy zauważyłem, że oczy ma jakby załzawione i że do jej twarzy przyrósł jakiś leciuchny puch melancholii, który twarz tę dziwnie subtelnie ocieniał. Ubrana była szykownie, nawet bogato, kiedy zaś rozpięła futro, wionął na nas zapach jakiś rajski. Gdyby ta dziewczynka nie miała w oczach słodyczy i gdyby nie wyglądała jak księżniczka w niewoli będąca u smoka, można by rzec, że był to zapach grzechu, wiadomo bowiem, że żaden kwiat tak nie pachnie, jak grzech. Nie godziło się jednakże nawet w myśli czynić takich porównań, które sączy z siebie znieprawiony mózg literacki. Rozmyślania przerwał mi zagrobowy głos starszej damy, przypominający teraz znów syrenę nadgniłego parowca, który wozi śledzie. Porównanie jest nieco skombinowane, tak jednak było. Głos ten dudnił na temat: - Sławny pan jest malarz, o, bardzo sławny. Ja może byłabym tego nie wiedziała, bo gdzie mnie do obrazów, ale Andziulka dopiero oczy mi otworzyła. Pokazywała mi pańskie obrazy na wystawie i mówi: "Patrz, mamusiu, to jest geniusz!" Mógłby pan jednak co zrobić, aby takich wysokich wstępów nie brali za wejście. - Jutro zaraz powiem! - mówi Chrząszcz groźnie i wygraża kułakiem za okno. - Ale już potem, widzi pan, nie żałowałam, gdym zobaczyła pańskie obrazy... - Kicze, pani dobrodziejko - mówi Szymon. - Jak pan mówi? hę? - Kicze, to znaczy obrazy dobre dla zdechłego psa na pogrzeb. Daję w tej chwili Chrząszczowi znaki, że jest typowym kretynem, dobrym do towarzystwa w kryminale, co Szymon sam spostrzega i zarumieniwszy się mówi do panny Andzi: - Bardzo przepraszam, ale ja nie umiem mówić. Niech się pani nie gniewa. Śliczne stworzenie spojrzało na niego jak ptak i szepce: - Niech Pan Bóg broni! Pan ślicznie mówi. Trzeba mieć zwyczajne złodziejskie szczęście, żeby coś podobnego z takich usłyszeć ust. Wyraźnie złodziejskie szczęście; Chrząszcz całe życie dobry był do konwersacji ze stróżem i z gorszego gatunku dorożkarzem, ja napisałem dziesięć książek i dotąd mi nigdy nikt niczego podobnego nie powiedział. Chrząszcz się zarumienił jak panna i nie wiedział, co z sobą zrobić; czułem, że zrobi coś nieoczekiwanego, więc albo szczupakiem rzuci się z radości przez okno z szóstego piętra na bruk i roztłucze głową parę płyt kamiennych, zawaliwszy po drodze ze trzy balkony, albo rzuci się na to śliczne biedactwo i zacznie ją całować. Walczył przez chwilę z sobą, uderzył się potem ręką w czoło, chwilę myślał i powiedział, na co się tylko mógł zdobyć najlepszego: - Czyste wariactwo, jak Pana Boga kocham! Było to wyrażenie dość nieokreślone i nie wiadomo było właściwie, kto zdaniem tego idioty zwariował, nie było jednak czasu na bliższe deliberacje, gdyż głuchy grzmot zawarczał znowu z gardzieli starszej damy. - Panie Chrząszcz - mówiła z wielką powagą, dobrą na Sąd Ostateczny - pan, jak widzę, nie tylko jest sławnym malarzem, ale przy tym człowiekiem szczerego serca. Toteż myślę, żeśmy dobrze trafiły, nieprawdaż Andziulko? - Z pewnością, mamusiu. Gdzie one miały trafić i po co? Chrząszcz wybałuszył oczy, ja nadstawiłem uszu. - Panie Chrząszcz! - Słucham szanownej pani... - Widzi pan, że ja i moja córka jesteśmy w grubej żałobie? Zrobiliśmy obaj jak na komendę maitre'a od pogrzebu miny wprost z katafalku; Chrząszcz omalże się nie rozpłakał. - Ja ją noszę po mężu, a ta sierota po ojcu. Był to wprawdzie jej ojczym, ale ona go kochała jak ojca, a on ją jak córkę. Czy nieprawda, Andziulko? Cudownej dziewczynie oczy nabiegły łzami i spojrzały w niebo, gdzie zapewne siedział na obłoku ten umarły ojczym i cieszył się w sercu, że został ktoś na ziemi taki śliczny, co go żałuje. Równocześnie usłyszeliśmy cichą odpowiedź: - Tak, mamusiu! Ciotka strusia zrobiła w tym miejscu artystyczną pauzę, jaką czyni aktor na scenie, dowiedziawszy się, że bohaterka sztuki zwariowała z żalu za mężem i że jej już nic nie pomoże, potem uderzywszy kilka razy górną szczęką w dolną, źle do niej dopasowaną, rzekła bardzo smutno: - Sześć dni tylko chorował biedaczysko i z własnej winy umarł. Zdrów był jak ryba i wszystkich nas mógł przetrzymać, cóż kiedy był lekkomyślny. Mówiłam mu: "Nie pij po wieprzowinie zimnego piwa", a on nic, tylko dziewięć szklanek jedna po drugiej. Koń byłby tego nie wytrzymał, cóż dopiero człowiek... - I z tego umarł? - pytam zdumiony nie przypuszczając, żeby kto mógł umrzeć od dziewięciu szklanek zimnego piwa. Chrząszcz, stary w tych sprawach praktyk, miał również minę lekko zdumioną. - Z tego i nie z tego - odpowiada dama z epoki kamiennej - ale tak się zaczęło. Wziął na przeczyszczenie i byłoby wszystko dobrze, ale z mężczyzną nie poradzi. W dwa dni potem założył się z przyjacielem, któremu Matka Boska tego nie przebaczy, że duszkiem wypije litr okowity... - O, o, o! - wykrzyknął Chrząszcz tak przejęty tym zakładem, jakby go sam miał wygrać. Stara papuga sądząc, że mój przyjaciel wyrażą w ten sposób swoje oburzenie nad bezmyślnością tej pijackiej entrepryzy, spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. - Słyszał pan, litr spirytusu! - I wypił? - pyta zachłannie Szymon. - Co nie miał wypić, wypił. - No, no! - mruczy mój przyjaciel z uznaniem - Wypił duszkiem i zdawało się, że znowu nic. Ale potem, to się w nim wódka zapaliła... - Jak to, zapaliła się? - Tak się to mówi. Coś się w nim zrobiło. takiego, że zaczął konać, zamiast żeby skonał ten jego przyjaciel! Tacy to są przyjaciele na świecie, tacy przyjaciele! No i umarł, biedaczysko, na naszych rękach... Zrobiło się na chwilę bardzo cicho, bo zdawało się nam, że dusza tego nieszczęśliwego człowieka krąży wśród nas, dopiero po chwili zapytał Chrząszcz dziwnie ponuro: - Czy nieboszczyk miał lekką śmierć? - Wieczne odpoczywanie - odrzekła matrona - dość lekką. - I ja tak myślę - rzekł Chrząszcz zamyślony. W tej chwili niewiasta otworzyła torebkę, która kiedyś była ze skóry, teraz zaś wyłaziły z niej ceratowe wnętrzności; tak, a nie inaczej musiała wyglądać puszka Pandory. Pochyliła się nad jej wnętrzem i wpuściła w nie jedno oko jak sondę, nie przestając za pomocą dziwnego kunsztu ani na chwilę obserwować mnie i Szymona. My zaś wciąż patrzyliśmy z nabożeństwem na Andziulkę, która zaskrzepła w bólu wspomnień, z czym jej było niesłychanie ładnie. Na oczach łzy jej jeszcze nie obeschły i nieco przybladła ze wzruszenia; jakiś zabłąkany promień słońca, który nigdy nie zaglądał do plugawego naszego atrium, teraz jakby zwabiony zjawieniem się w nim rajskiego ptaka, który się rodzi gdzieś na słońcu, zajrzał przez okno i padł na jej właśnie twarz. Widzieliśmy wiele kobiecych twarzy, lecz nigdy dotąd nie spotkały grzeszne nasze oczy twarzy z wyrazem takiej przejasnej światłości. Promień wodził się jakby z lubością po tej twarzy i zdawało się, że szukał ust. Spojrzałem na Chrząszcza i zdumiałem się serdecznie: ten człowiek, który nigdy się nie modlił, modlił się w tej chwili; miał wprawdzie przy tym minę fałszowanego paralityka, który się modli pod drzwiami kościoła, ale modli się naprawdę, bo nie spuszczając z niej oczu jak ze świętego obrazka, szeptał coś sam do siebie i od czasu do czasu składał ręce. To był jakiś hymn olśnionego wspaniałym widokiem niedźwiedzia. Zdumiało mnie i to także, że Chrząszcz, który z fachu i z przyzwyczajenia zwykł był podziwiać kobietę raczej od dołu, badając, czy z jej golizny można by cokolwiek przenieść na obraz, teraz gwałt własnej zadając naturze nie śmiał spojrzeć na końce jej palców i patrzył oczarowany w jej twarz, naprawdę czarującą. Zachwyty nasze przerwało głuche dudnienie wychodzące z gardła starej matrony. Znalazła ona wreszcie w swoim bric a brac'u to, czego szukała, bo podając Chrząszczowi gabinetową fotografię rzekła: - Z tym przyszłam do pana, to pana zainteresuje. Ja wyciągnąłem ciekawie szyję, Chrząszcz zaś wziął fotografię ostrożnie w ręce, długo się jej przypatrywał i gwałtownie pochmurniał. - Kto to jest? - zapytał wreszcie. - Właśnie on, nieszczęśliwy nieboszczyk. Podszedłem, zainteresowany mocno poprzednią opowieścią, chcąc ujrzeć bohatera, jakich już mało jest dzisiaj na sparszywiałym, gnuśnym świecie, niezdolnym do mądrych szaleństw. Z fotografii spojrzał na mnie człowiek nie człowiek, byk nie byk, ale coś między tym pośredniego; morda pierwszej klasy, opasła i obrzękła, która - zdawało się - ryknie za chwilę zadowolonym rykiem wściekłego buhaja; gentleman na fotografii przybrany był w długi tużurek z ogromną wiązką kwiatu pomarańczowego w klapie, krawat miał biały z ogromnym, długim koralem .w środku, na brzuchu łańcuch, pewnie złoty i taki, którym by można uwiązywać krowy u żłobu, na prawej ręce, wdzięcznie opartej o poręcz fotela, miał na każdym palcu po trzy pierścionki, włosy z rozdziałem na boku zakręcały się nisko na czole we flores, bardzo wdzięczny i wymowny. Kiedym patrzył na tę miłą twarz, przyszło mi na myśl, że ten człowiek nie mógł skończyć od jednego litra spirytusu, to był bowiem dla niego naparstek. Starsza dama rzekła: - To jest jego ślubna fotografia... - To zaraz widać - odrzekłem, do tej pewności bowiem upoważniał mnie ów kwiat pomarańczowy w klapie surduta, chociaż stryczek związany w niej w formie wstążeczki orderowej byłby mnie mniej zdziwił. Trzymałem jednak fotografię w palcach z dziwną trwogą; kiedy poznałem już obu rodzicieli anielskiej panienki, uczyniło mi się jej żal jeszcze więcej. Skąd do tej wiedźmy i do tego obwiesia przyszedł ten rajski ptak, ta niewinność sama i sama czystość? Wiedząc jednak, że kochała tego kryminalistę, ojczyma jak ojca, bo to ciche, dobre serce zdolne jest tylko do miłości, chciałem jej zrobić przyjemność. Obawiałem się też przez chwilę, aby mnie ten straszliwy gość z fotografii z nagła nie uderzył nożem, bo taką miał minę. Rzekłem tedy trochę niepewnie: - Wspaniały mężczyzna i bardzo przystojny... - O, tak, to był prześliczny człowiek - rzekła babka wszystkich mumii - na ulicy się za nim oglądali... Jeśli policjant, to i dobrze - pomyślałem i powiedziałem to w tej chwili oczyma Chrząszczowi, który nieco tępy z urodzenia, rozmyślał gwałtownie, po co mu ta czarownica pokazuje konterfekt tego Barabasza i po co go właściwie przyniosła? Cel został wyjaśniony natychmiast. - Otóż, widzi pan - rzekła stara dama - fotografia jako pamiątka, to jest mało. Radziłyśmy nad tym długo z Andziulką i ona mi poradziła, aby pójść do pana. - Aha!... - rzekł Szymon dziwnym głosem. - Przyszłyśmy więc pana prosić, abyś pan z tej fotografii zrobił portret. Naturalnej wielkości... Czy to tak mówiłaś, Andziulko? - Tak, mamusiu! Chrząszcz słuchał bardzo blady, ja zaś, przerażony tym obstalunkiem, cofałem się ostrożnie za stalugi, w słusznym przypuszczeniu, że mogę być świadkiem w sądzie, czego nie lubię, kiedy Chrząszcz jednym uderzeniem pięści rozwali czerep tej staruszce tak, że zjełczały jej mózg tryśnie aż na powałę. Ona zaś mówiła: - Ja panu chcę dać tę fotografię i prosić o portret, tylko żeby był niedrogi. Pogrzeb tyle kosztował, że aż strach. Ale coś niecoś bardzo chętnie zapłacę. Jakżeż będzie? Chrząszcz nic nie odpowiedział, lecz patrzył tak dziwnie, jakby się przygotowywał metodycznie do nagłego pomieszania zmysłów. I wtedy najniespodziewaniej usłyszeliśmy głos panny Andziulki, która dotąd dziwnie nieśmiało odpowiadała jedynie twierdząco na zapytania straszliwej swojej matki. - Ja wiem, że z fotografii portretów się nie robi, ale trudno, kiedy modela nie ma. Panie mistrzu! Niech pan uczyni wyjątek, tak nam na tym zależy; lepszego niż pan malarza, moim zdaniem, nie ma w naszym kraju, więc dlatego tak bardzo pragnęłybyśmy mieć portret pańskiego pędzla. Niech się pan zgodzi, ja pana bardzo, bardzo proszę... W miarę tych słów Chrząszcz się podnosił z siedzenia i chwiał się na nogach; widziałem najwyraźniej, że na czoło wyszły mu krople potu. Nie patrząc na nikogo podszedł ku słodkiej tej panience i odważył się na coś, co było u niego bohaterstwem: pocałował ją w rękę. Pocałunek ten przypomniał mi wprawdzie żywo trzask z bata, kiedy dorożkarz się upił, a koń oszalał, niemniej jednak podziw mój był bezgraniczny. - Ja zrobię ten portret... - rzekł ciężko dysząc. - Wiedziałam, że pan jest przezacny - powiedziała Andziulka cichutko. - Ale pod jednym warunkiem - mówił dalej Szymon. - Tylko niech pan pamięta, że jesteśmy ubogie - wtrąciła z hukiem lawiny stara dama. Chrząszcz spojrzał na nią jak pogromca na tygrysa i mówił z wielką powagą: - Żadnych pieniędzy nie potrzebuję, bo jestem zamożny, ale mam ten warunek, żeby mi było wolno zrobić także portret pani. Odetchnął ciężko jak człowiek, który na szczyt góry wytoczył skałę, i patrzył bardzo niespokojny, co mu na to odpowiedzą. To zresztą było w istocie ciekawe, można bowiem dać malować jegomościa, który przez pomyłkę zmarł naturalną śmiercią, albowiem najlepszy portret i najlepsze kadzidło nigdy umarłemu nie pomogą, inna rzecz jest z osobą żywą, piękną, najwidoczniej bardzo skromną i czystą. Prawdziwie niewinna kobieta wstydzi się siebie samej, kiedy w wodzie ujrzy odbicie swego ciała. Ten aforyzm musi pochodzić ze źródeł przedhistorycznych, bo w historycznych czasach co prawda nie było takiego wypadku, niemniej jednak kobieta ma swoje przesądy. O Andziulce można było być pewnym, że jest to jeszcze dziecko, które patrzy na świat przez wszystko cudnie ukazującą czerwoną szybkę serca, i że się na portret nie zgodzi. Gdybym był, co nie daj Panie Boże, niewinną panienką i gdyby mi Chrząszcz zaproponował pozowanie, raczej bym umarł ze strachu, spojrzawszy tylko na tego zacnego malarza, który więcej podobny był do jaskiniowego niedźwiedzia niż do Rafaela, niżbym mu się dał malować. Andziulka - (o aniołach nie mówi się "panna", niech mi tedy będzie wolno tak cię nazywać, Andziulko!) - spojrzała na Chrząszcza i patrzyła na niego dłuższą chwilę, podczas której wszystko w nim zamarło. - Dobrze! - rzekła - ale i ja mam warunek... - Jaki, jaki? - rzęził Szymon. - Ze... że... tylko twarz! - Naturalnie! - huknęła mama jak stary klawikord za pociśnięciem pedału. Chrząszcz mrugał przez chwilę oczyma jak człowiek, który nie od razu może zrozumieć, o co rzecz idzie, pojąwszy zaś wreszcie, że w ten sposób może mówić tylko dziecko, że takie warunki tyczące się portretu stawiać może najczystsza dusza, chciał jej w pierwszej chwili upaść do nóg, co to biedactwo kochane musiało zauważyć, bo się cofnęło o krok i nakryło oczy rzęsami; nie mogła jednak nie zauważyć, że Chrząszcz na jej temat zwariował i że mu potrzeba było ostatecznego wysiłku woli, aby nie zrobił jakiegoś kapitalnego głupstwa. Układ przyszedł do skutku i stanęło na tym, że portret tego orangutana z koralem w krawatce będzie Chrząszcz malował przez czas nie ograniczony, portret zaś Andziulki rozpocznie już za dwa dni. Chciał zaczynać zaraz nazajutrz, przeciwko czemu ja zaoponowałem, słusznie kalkulując, że aby malować w naszej pracowni portret, trzeba w niej zapalić, że aby zapalić, trzeba mieć drzewo, aby mieć drzewo, trzeba mieć pieniądze, aby mieć pieniądze, trzeba je pożyczyć, aby pożyczyć, potrzeba mieć przynajmniej jeden dzień czasu. Rzecz prosta, że kalkulację tę przeprowadziłem w mózgu błyskawicznie jednym zwartym rzutem myśli: trzeba pożyczyć! - tępemu czytelnikowi należy jednakże sprawę tę przedstawić poglądowo. Andziulka miała tedy być u nas pojutrze; teraz obie panie żegnały się z nami, to jest z Chrząszczem, bardzo serdecznie, mnie zaś pożegnała siostra szakala kiwnięciem wyrudziałego pierza na kapeluszu, Andziulka zaś podała mi rękę dziwnie nieśmiało i dziwnie sztywno, nie spojrzawszy przy tym na mnie. Ale trudno. To nie ja miałem malować portret tego rzezimieszka z fotografii, a biografię to mu już pewnie napisali kiedyś w prokuratorii, ja więc w żadnym wypadku nie byłem potrzebny. Skłoniłem się z szacunkiem przed panną, nonszalancko pożegnałem ropuchę i pozostałem w apartamencie, Szymon bowiem sprowadzał je ze schodów. Z odprowadzki tej wrócił nie sam, bo ze Szczygłem, który właśnie szedł do nas i spotkał się na schodach z całym towarzystwem; Chrząszcz go przedstawił, po czym po dłuższej chwili rozmowy, podczas której Szczygieł powiedział dwa razy: ha! ha! - przyszli obaj do pracowni, gdzie się rozpoczął zwariowany taniec wojenny Szymona Chrząszcza, który ni stąd, ni zowąd chwycił mnie wpół i począł tańczyć ze mną, chwycił potem Szczygła, który nie broniąc się odtańczył z wielką powagą jakiś taniec szkieletu. Ze dwie godziny opowiadał Szymon Szczygłowi wszystkie szczegóły wizyty, bredził, jęczał, krzyczał, płakał nad "nieszczęsną sierotą", śmiał się z radości, gwizdał z zachwytu, jednym słowem czynił to wszystko, po czym mało nawet doświadczony psychiatra w lot poznaje, że będzie miał uporczywego pacjenta. Efekt rozmowy był zupełnie niespodziewany. Chrząszcz, jakby sobie nagle coś przypomniał, całuje zacnego przyjaciela z dubeltówki, potem mówi: - Eustachy, jesteś mój przyjaciel? Szczygieł pokiwał dziwnie głową na znak, że to nie ulega najmniejszej wątpliwości. - Eustachy, kochasz mnie? "Przyjaciel bez najmniejszej wątpliwości" odpowiedział mu wyraziście zrozumiałym dla nas spojrzeniem, że i do psa się można przywiązać z miłością, cóż dopiero do przyjaciela. - W takim razie bierz to i namaluj! To rzekłszy wetknął mu w rękę konterfekt tego wisielca, który wymknął się katowi, wypiwszy duszkiem litr spirytusu. Szczygieł spojrzał i zdumiał. - Ha! - rzekł. - Nie chcesz? - Chcę! - rzekł Szczygieł. - Więc czemu jęczysz? - Znam go! - To jest, znałeś go, bo umarł. To jest pan Kalicki... - Jak? - Kalicki... Mąż tej starszej pani... Tym chętniej go pewnie namalujesz, żeś go znał. Miły był jegomość - co? Szczygieł zrobił trupią fizjognomię, co świadczyło, że się w duszy pokłada ze śmiechu; równocześnie schował szybko fotografię do kieszeni, jakby się bał, że się Chrząszcz rozmyśli. Musiał się jednak weselić nadzwyczajnie, bo takiej smutnej gęby nie miał dotąd nigdy jeszcze i od czasu do czasu ni stąd, ni zowąd tupał o podłogę nogami. Mnie właściwie cała ta sprawa zasmuciła; czułem, że Chrząszcz, poczciwy chłop, z sercem szczerym i złotym, wpadł głową w dół w przepaść. Biedak tyle tylko miał dotąd do czynienia z kobietami, że go która czasem w nocy zaczepiła na rogu ulicy, a on jej odpowiadał wesoło: "Odejdź panna, bo się śpieszę na nabożeństwo" - teraz zaś spotkał się oko w oko z kobietą białą jak śnieg, jasną jak poranek i piękną jak życie samo. Nic dziwnego też, że się zakochał jak student. Przez cały następny dzień chodził jak z krzyża zdjęty, co jest niewątpliwą oznaką gorącej miłości, natura bowiem, poczciwa matka ludzi, zawsze ostrzega naprzód i w ten sposób chce człowieka ustrzec przed miłością, że mu z samego już początku demonstruje, jak będzie wyglądał potem, jeśli uczciwej nie usłucha przestrogi. Biedny Szymon! Przez cały zmrok siedział w ciemności przy oknie i patrzył w przestrzeń, do późnej nocy zaś miałem z nim kłopot, bo nakrywszy się wszystkim, czym tylko można się nakryć, palił jednego papierosa po drugim i gadał. Nie gadał jednakże po ludzku, lecz jakimiś aforyzmami, które z pewnością zostały wyjęte z podręcznika dla początkujących wariatów. Milczy, milczy długą chwilę, potem mówi: - Mój kochany, śpisz? - Nie śpię - odpowiadam dość niechętnie, choć mi go żal - czego chcesz, Szymonku? - Niczego... Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że diabli wiedzą, po co ja dotąd łaziłem po świecie. Czy nieprawda? - Pewnie prawda... Znowu cicho, tak że słychać, jak mróz trzeszczy za oknami. A on znowu swoje: - Spisz? - Nie śpię. Chcesz mi co powiedzieć? - Tak sobie... Ja uważam, że człowiek jest samotny jak pies i dlatego tak w duszy parszywieje. A przecież człowiekowi coś się od życia należy?... - Należy... - Talent mam i co mi z tego?... Kobieta to jest dziwny twór boski... - Bardzo dziwny! - odpowiadam, choć nie mogę pojąć, skąd to Szymon nagle wykoncypował. Po chwili zacny Chrząszcz już nie zapytuje nawet, czy śpię, czy czuwam, i gada, choćby wiedział, że go słucha tylko para butów przy jego łóżku. - Czemu ja się właściwie tak nieszczęśliwie nazywam? Chrząszcz! Co to znaczy Chrząszcz? Powiedz komu, a będzie się śmiał... - To mu kości połamiemy, jeśli będzie miał taki humor... - Inny to się nazywa po ludzku, a jest bydlak. Jak myślisz, czy kobiety nie boją się takich nazwisk? - Szczygieł także nazywa się zoologicznie, a ma kochankę. Widocznie Szymon zastanowił się nad tym argumentem, bo milczał jakie pół godziny. Potem, jakby doszedł do jakichś niesłychanych odkryć filozoficznych, powiada rzewnie: - Dusza ludzka to jest dziwna rzecz! W zwyczajnym czasie, gdybym nie wiedział, że w moim przyjacielu dzieją się nadzwyczajne przemiany, tobym wstał o północy i za taki aforyzm udusiłbym go bez drgnienia powieki. Teraz jednak uczyniło mi się żal tego bałwana, więc się jedynie przyczaiłem i udawałem, że śpię. Szymon widząc, że mu nie odpowiadam, powtórzył sobie jeszcze raz, tylko cichszym głosem, swój niebywale wspaniały aforyzm, potem westchnął. Długo jeszcze słyszałem te westchnienia i przy tym akompaniamencie zasnąłem. Sen miałem straszliwy, bo mi się śniło, że człowiek z fotografii zabił Szymona, a Szczygieł, zupełnie nagi, maluje portret starej Kalickiej, która pozuje mu również nago, za cały strój mając na trupiej głowie kapelusz z wyrudziałym piórem. Bardzo mnie męczył ten sen i zasmuciła mnie śmierć jedynego mego przyjaciela, który wstał rano wprawdzie żywy, lecz wiele w nim tego życia nie było. Bał się najwidoczniej pierwszego posiedzenia z Andziulką, która miała przyjść około dwunastej. Całe rano mieliśmy bardzo zajęte; najpierw obaj wspólnymi siłami zamiataliśmy apartament, co nie było rzeczą łatwą, zważywszy, że mieszkamy tu już jedenasty miesiąc, a miotła nie tknęła dotąd lustrzanych naszych posadzek. Apartament nasz znajdował się tedy w dziewiczym stanie niechlujstwa, godnym Augiaszowego gospodarstwa; wymietliśmy wszystko na schody pod najbliższe drzwi jakiegoś burżujskiego mieszkania, z czego później była sroga awantura; następnie rozwieszaliśmy obrazy z wielkim zmysłem dekoracyjnym, ze starej jakiejś płachty sporządziliśmy prawie indyjską makatę, która posłużyła do zakrycia gospodarskiego sprzętu: miednicy, kubła na wodę i samowara. Przy usilnych staraniach po jakichś dwóch godzinach salon nasz już tak bardzo, jak poprzednio, nie przypominał kryminału i gotów był na przyjęcie nawet księżniczki. Wreszcie zabrał się Chrząszcz do tualety. Czesanie zgrzebłami konia można równie dobrze nazwać robieniem tualety. Zdawać by się mogło, że się młodziutka dziewica przygotowuje do pierwszej komunii, ale i młodziutka dziewica nie czyniłaby przy tym tylu awantur, co ten stary byk. Katowskimi nożycami ostrzygłem mu brodę, trochę nierówno, ale zręcznie, po czym Chrząszcz wylał na siebie kubeł wody tak lodowatej, że aż posiniał; wiele pracy mieliśmy z jego przyodziewą, wszystko z nią bowiem można było zrobić, żeby jednak pantalony w pewnych miejscach nie przypominały lustra, na to nie było rady. Chrząszcz w rezultacie jednakże wyglądał bardzo przystojnie i miał nawet przez chwilę minę rasowego arystokraty, kiedy w braku innego, bardziej odpowiedniego narzędzia, rozpoczął czyszczenie paznokci za pomocą tępego gwoździa. Trwało to bardzo długo, zważywszy niejakie kilkuletnie w tym kierunku zaniedbanie, ja więc przez ten czas zająłem się paleniem w piecu różnorakim palnym materiałem, wśród którego można było rozróżnić i resztki mebli giętych. Dawno już nie pamiętam takiej uroczystości. Około jedenastej przyniósł Szczygieł z jednym ze swoich przyjaciół na czerwono obity fotel, wypożyczony na wystawie obrazów, co ożywiło nasz apartament niepomiernie i dodało mu jakiejś artystycznej powagi. Zauważyłem, że ten szelma Szczygieł ciągle się w środku zaśmiewa, nie mogłem zaś odgadnąć powodu. Ponieważ miał wyraz twarzy człowieka, któremu za pięć minut mają robić śmiertelną operację, to był znak niewątpliwy, że ten wesoły człowiek ma jakiś doskonały powód do radości; korzystając więc z odwrócenia ogólnej uwagi, biorę Szczygła na stronę i pytam wprost: - Słuchaj, Szczygieł, czemu konasz ze śmiechu?, - Ha, ha! - odrzekł mi nasz przyjaciel takim smutnym głosem, że się serce krajało. - Czemu się śmiejesz? - Wesoło! - odrzekł Szczygieł. - Ale czemu ci jest tak wesoło? - Kawał! - mówi ta małpa. - Jaki kawał? - pytam niespokojny. - Wesoły! - odpowiada mi ten baszybużuk. Machnąłem więc ręką uważając, że prędzej się dowiem czegoś od pieca, niż od tego głuchoniemego idioty. Nieco przed dwunastą Chrząszcz doszedł do stanu delirycznego; bez większych ceregieli wyrzucił nas wszystkich za drzwi, sam zaś począł chodzić wielkimi krokami po pracowni. Niemal za bramą spotkaliśmy Andziulkę z mamą; skłoniliśmy się głęboko, Szczygieł zaś najgłębiej, po czym rozpoczął jakieś głuche wycie, co oznaczało u niego najwyższy stopień humoru. Spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie i coś mnie ukłuło w serce; Szczygieł nadaremnie się nie śmieje, bałem się jednakże pytać go z obawy, że go zabiję, jeśli mi pocznie odpowiadać metodą trochę podchowanego kretyna. Kiedy w oznaczonym czasie powróciłem do domu, zastałem Chrząszcza całego w ogniach; biedny chłop płonął jak buda ze słomy oblana naftą; "stał przed rozpoczętym portretem i patrzył w niego jak sroka w kość. Opowiedział mi bezładnie przebieg całego posiedzenia, z czego dowiedziałem się przy pewnym wysiłku inteligencji, że mama przyprowadziła tylko Andziulkę, sama zaś prędko odeszła, gdyż miała jakieś sprawy na mieście, że go zaklęła na schodach, aby Andziulki nie przeraził jakim niestosownym słowem, nieopatrznie użytym w rozmowie, na co on jej dał najświętsze słowo honoru; że się potem w ogóle bał mówić, aż Andziulka sama zaczęła. Co mu mówiła? Boże drogi! Skarżyło się biedactwo złote, że jej jest w życiu bardzo ciężko, że nie ma nikogo, co by ją mógł zrozumieć, że nie ma się komu poskarżyć, nie ma się przed kim użalać ani przed kim wypłakać! Chrząszcz biedaczysko sam miał łzy w oczach, kiedy mi to nieszczęsne składał sprawozdanie. - Przecież ma matkę? - bąknąłem. - Matkę! - rzekł Chrząszcz gorzko - o, gdybym ci mógł wszystko powiedzieć?! - Czemu nie możesz? Czułem, że zacny Szymon bardzo nawet chce mi to powiedzieć, ale związany jest "straszliwą tajemnicą". Podrapał się po głowie i rzecze: - Dasz mi słowo, że nikomu tego nie powtórzysz? - Zbrodnia w familii - pomyślałem, rzekłem jednak ze śmiertelną powagą: - Przysięgam ci. - Otóż - mówił Szymon szeptem, jakby się bał, żeby go kto nie podsłuchał - Andziulka cierpi bardzo właśnie z powodu matki... Sama mi to powiedziała... Każde słowo było oblane łzą; powiedziała mi: "Matka moja dusi we mnie każdy poryw, ściąga mnie ku ziemi, a we mnie dusza się rwie do lotu w gwiazdy! odrodziłam się od mojej rodziny - jestem ptakiem w klatce! Czemu się nie znajdzie nikt, co mnie z tego wszystkiego wyrwie i uniesie! O, czemu się taki nie znajdzie!" - Tak ci powiedziała? - I to, i inne jeszcze. Boże drogi, jak to biedactwo cierpi, jak bardzo cierpi!... Nie poznawałem Chrząszcza; z niedźwiedzia, który w tym zimowym czasie powinien ssać własne łapy, uczynił się liryk pierwszej klasy; wiedziałem, że go do piekła można zaprowadzić, jeśli mu się umie przemówić do serca, jednak dość szybko się z tego otrząsał, teraz jednak widzę, że go wzięło nie na żarty. Zapytałem też dość niespokojnie: - A ty co na to? - Ja? ja jej odpowiedziałem to, co powinienem był odpowiedzieć. Powiedziałem jej, że nie wszyscy ludzie są małpy i z całą pewnością znajdzie się wśród nich jeden uczciwy. - To niby ty? Chrząszcz się zaczerwienił jak burak. - Tego jej nie powiedziałem! O, Szymonie naiwny! Chciałem go uściskać za jego cudowną prostotę i uczciwość niesfornej duszy, nie czas jednak był na to. Sprawa stawała się poważniejszą; czułem, że biedaczysko jest już gotów i żadna moc ludzka z tego go nie wydźwignie. Dobrze przynajmniej, że trafił na kobietę, która gada trochę panieńskimi frazesami, ale niewinność jej oczu ręczy, że to dusza czysta jak źródło. Rozczuliłem się patrząc na biednego Szymona, który nie odrywając oczu od głowy Andziulki, cudownie jednym wspaniałym ruchem rozmiłowanego w swym modelu twórcy zarysowanej na płótnie, miał minę biednego, bardzo dobrego dziecka, co się za chwilę rozpłacze, choć samo nie wie, czemu. O Szymonie, Szymonie, przyjacielu najsłodszy! Niech ci dobry Pan Bóg, jedyny artystycznego cechu opiekun, da wszystko najlepsze!... Nie znam lepszego serca niż twoje, oby cię nigdy nie zabolało!... Nabiedowałeś się, chłopie serdeczny, marzłeś i nie jadłeś, a nikomu najdrobniejszej nie uczyniłeś w życiu krzywdy - niechże jej i tobie nikt nie uczyni. Droższa mi jest twoja słodka przyjaźń nade wszystko, ale to trudno... Chce cię Pan Bóg nagrodzić kochaną kobietą, bo się zawstydził, że cię prześladował tak długo, to ją bierz. Ja tam jakoś z Eustachym Szczygłem się rozgadam i będziemy dalej jedli suchy chleb, okraszony śmiechem i radością. Ej, Szymku złoty! Przyszło i na ciebie, może i na mnie przyjdzie. Zrobiło mi się jakoś nijako koło serca i wilgoć poczułem w oczach. Co to za idiotyczne stworzenie człowiek! Jak Pana Boga kocham, serdecznie idiotyczne! Niby nic świętego, niby pluje na wszystko, niby wszystko w śmiech obróci, aż tu ni stąd, ni zowąd w oczach mu się coś zakręci i wszystko diabli wzięli: brawurę, wesołość, cynizm i inne takie rzeczy. Zły sam na siebie poszedłem na cały wieczór do Szczygła pomilczeć z nim parę godzin o rzeczach wiecznych; znalazłem tam całe zgromadzenie, wśród którego rej wodził jakiś filozof od siedmiu złodziei, który swój system filozoficzny objaśniał za pomocą kilkunastu zapałek, z których układał na stole rozmaite zawikłane figury; były też damy, bardzo nawet przyjemne, dwie uczennice szkoły dramatycznej i jedna malarka, które mówiły sobie "wy", paliły papierosy i rozprawiały na temat, czy kobieta ma prawo zamordować swoje, nieprawym sposobem zrodzone dziecko. Bardzo, jednym słowem, było przyjemnie i czas zbiegł do pierwszej w nocy. Dam nie trzeba było odprowadzać, bo wszystkie trzy zostały na noc u Szczygła, więc się powlokłem do domu, gdzie ku memu niesłychanemu zdumieniu nie znalazłem wcale Szymona. Wrócił dopiero około czwartej i położył się spać po ciemku. Przypuszczałem, że się włóczył po ulicy pod oknami Andziulki, nie chciałem go jednak pytać o nic, tym bardziej że Szymon wcale nie był w tym czasie rozmowny. Zostawiłem go więc samego, tym bardziej że nie wiadomo było dokładnie, kiedy Andziulka przyjdzie pozować, a prosiła, żeby nikogo z przyjaciół Szymona przy tym nie było. Dzień tak mijał za dniem, a każdy był coraz dziwniejszy. Chrząszcz był stanowczo w nienormalnym stanie, co jednak dziwniejsze, to to, że mimo posiedzeń, często trzygodzinnych, portret zupełnie nie postępował. Co to jest u licha? Wykombinowałem, że się biedactwo dziewczyna rozgadała, a Chrząszcz siedzi godzinami i słucha. Miałem dla tej dobrej panienki dziwną sympatię, że zaś Chrząszcza traktowałem jak wielkie dziecko, wyobrażałem sobie rozmowy tych dwojga dzieciaków. Obawiałem się tylko, czy Szymonowi na rękę jest współlokator, toteż jednego wieczora rozmówiłem się z nim bardzo szczerze. - Słuchaj, Szymciu, może ja ci przeszkadzam w robocie? Powiedz, a żadnej mi przykrości nie wyrządzisz, bo mi ofiarują cudowne mieszkanie za psie pieniądze, mogę się wyprowadzić choćby jutro. No, jakże? Chrząszcz spojrzał na mnie bardzo, bardzo smutno i po raz pierwszy w życiu nie odpowiedział mi ani słowa. Usiadł, rękoma objął głowę i siedział tak nieruchomo. Źle jest - pomyślałem. A to nie tylko było źle, to było nawet strasznie. Minęło już ze dwa tygodnie od pierwszego posiedzenia i od dwóch tygodni, wracając wieczorem do domu, czułem ciężki zapach perfum, który już u nas osiadł na stałe. Wszelkie dane wskazywały na to, że Andziulka przychodzi sama. Na portrecie coś tam niby przybywało, ale tyle, co kot napłakał. Szczygieł już kończył portret tego bandyty z fotografii i stworzył coś takiego, czym się żadne z muzeów kryminalnych świata poszczycić nie mogło: to nie był. człowiek, to była sama zbrodnia; zdawało się, że człowiek ten na portrecie, nie mogąc w żaden inny sposób ulżyć swojej naturze, ukradnie jednego dnia własne ramy, gdyby zaś ten portret wystawić na widok publiczny, zbiegłyby się do niego wszystkie psy policyjne z całego kraju. Trochę mi się zrobiło strasznie, kiedy pomyślałem, że mój przyjaciel może mieć za zrządzeniem boskim takiego teścia. Powiadam do Szczygła: - Powiedz prawdę, czy go naprawdę znasz? Kto to jest? - Łajdak! - odrzekł Szczygieł. - To widać z gęby, ale kto on taki z profesji? - Handlarz... - E! A czymżeż ten rzezimieszek handlował? - Żywy towar... - odrzekł Szczygieł, ale Bóg go raczy wiedzieć, żartował czy mówił prawdę. Powiadam mu jednak: - Słuchaj, Eustaszku, nie żartuj przypadkiem w ten sposób przy Chrząszczu, bo cię zabije... - Czemu? - Bo zabije. Chce się żenić z panną Andzią. Powiedziałem to tak sobie, na własną odpowiedzialność, nie przewidując wrażenia tych słów na Szczygle, który dzierżył w ręce szpachtlę czy coś takiego, usłyszawszy zaś moje słowa wypuścił wszystko z rąk. - Nieprawda! - rzekł. - A jeśli prawda? - Ha! - Gadaj, do stu diabłów, po ludzku. Bogdajbyś się udławił swoim bulgotem - co to znaczy: ha? - Niemożliwe! - Co to jest niemożliwe! Co masz przeciwko tej dziewczynie? Szczygieł czynił rękoma jakieś ruchy jak głuchoniemy i rzekł: - Dziecko! Zrozumiałem po ludzku ten niedźwiedzi mamrot, który miał oznaczać, że to biedactwo jest jeszcze dzieckiem, którego szkoda dla Chrząszcza. W odpowiedzi jednak trzasnąłem drzwiami, bo trzeba było mieć anielską cierpliwość, aby się dogadać z tą lichą imitacją człowieka, który miał przeszło trzydzieści lat, a nie nauczył się dotąd jeszcze mówić. Zirytowany powróciłem do domu, gdzie się tego wieczora rozegrał przedostatni akt tragedii. Nie poznałem Chrząszcza; to nie był ten sam człowiek, oczy mu świeciły dziwnym blaskiem i blady był jak płótno. Podszedłem do niego naprawdę zaniepokojony i położyłem mu lekko rękę na ramieniu, Szymon drgnął. Zapytałem cicho. - Co ci jest? On spojrzał na mnie błędnie, patrzy, patrzy jak nieprzytomny, potem zwalił mi się głową na pierś i ryknął płaczem. Jezus Maria! - myślę, głośno zaś mówię: - Uspokój się, Szymek, uspokój... Co ci się stało? Kochasz Andziulkę, no to i dobrze. Ona ciebie pewnie także... No cicho! Ot, stary chłop i płacze jak panienka... Andziulka jest dziewczyna, a pewnie tak nigdy nie płacze... Com ja powiedział. Boże drogi! Te słowa podrzuciły Chrząszczem, że aż się zaniósł od płaczu; nie można go było uspokoić w żaden sposób, po długim dopiero czasie udało mi się go ułożyć i biedaczysko zasnął jak kamień. Siedząc nad Chrząszczem zacząłem tę całą sprawę rozbierać "powieściowo" i układać w całość pojedyncze cząstki mozaiki; coś między nimi musiało zajść bardzo poważnego - ale co? Żeby Chrząszcza doprowadzić do dziecięcego płaczu, na to trzeba było czegoś niesłychanego, nie tego jednakże, żeby jemu wyrządzić krzywdę, boby wtedy zaciął bestia swoje wilcze zęby i byłby twardy jak skała. W takim razie on jej wyrządził krzywdę... Boże miłościwy! Rozejrzałem się po pracowni i dojrzałem dziwny w niej nieład; na podłodze leżały jakieś chuderlawe zimowe kwiatki, obok nich zaś - co to jest? Grzebień do upinania włosów... Dziwna rzecz. Przy pozowaniu niepotrzebne jest rozwiązywanie włosów, bo portret jest w kapeluszu. Zaczynało mi się czynić cokolwiek gorąco w miarę dopełniania powieściowego rozdziału... Ach, to więc tak?!!! Biedna Andziulko! Byłem w tej chwili pewny, co się stało, i taka mnie wzięła złość na Chrząszcza, że byłbym go udusił śpiącego. To ten złodziej najpierw krzywdzi biedactwo, które przychodzi do niego żalić się na innych, a potem - łajdak jeden - płacze na mojej piersi. Ale niech go licho porwie! Śpi czy nie śpi, jest świnia i koniec. Powiedziałem mu to głośno, ale nie słyszał, gdyż jęczał przez sen. Ciężkie było nasze następne rano. Zaczęło się od tego, żem spojrzał na niego jak na psa i dając mu pogardliwym ruchem grzebień, rzekłem: - Odnieś to tej biednej dziewczynie! Pomyślałem równocześnie, że jeśli moje przypuszczenia są nieprawdziwe, to przyjdzie mi chyba paść na kolana przed moim przyjacielem i błagać go o przebaczenie. Ale gdzież tam! To przecież prawda! Pobladł i drżał cały jak w febrze; miał minę przy tym tak nieszczęśliwą, że mnie zabolało coś koło serca. Powiedziałem mu jednak smutno: - Szymek, coś ty zrobił? On opuścił głowę na piersi i coś gadał. Można było z tego wyrozumieć, że są winni oboje, bo i ona także. Nie mogło mi się to wprawdzie w głowie pomieścić, skąd w Chrząszczu tyle znalazło się odwagi, ale mnie pasja wzięła, kiedym pojął, że Szymon jest taki sam mężczyzna, jak wszyscy inni, łotr obłudny, który chce winę z siebie zwalić na nieszczęsną, niedoświadczoną dziewczynę. Słowa nie mówiliśmy do siebie przez cały dzień i obaj chodziliśmy mocno zamyśleni. Struty był Chrząszcz, jakby się witrioleju napił, i naprawdę żal było patrzeć na niego; drżał biedaczysko, ile razy na schodach kamienicy słyszeć się dawał najmniejszy hałas; przeczuwał jakąś katastrofę i przeczuł ją dobrze, pod wieczór bowiem ktoś zapukał do naszych drzwi, ja zaś równocześnie usłyszałem stuk serca Szymonowego. Oparł się on o jakieś krzesło i zmartwiał. Weszła straszliwa matka. Czcigodna jak śmierć, ponura jak nieszczęście, milcząca jak czarny duch. Chwyciłem za kapelusz, równocześnie zaś sroga strzyga chwyciła mnie za rękaw. - Zostań pan! Tu nie ma tajemnic. Rozegrała się scena, która się już w życiu nie zdarza, a jakie takie zainteresowanie budzi w mieście, do którego teatr przyjeżdża raz na dziesięć lat i gra zapłakaną sztukę w braku innej sali w żydowskiej łaźni. Wielki monolog tej komicznej matki zaczął się, jak zwyczajnie, od słów: "Panie, moja córka wszystko mi powiedziała!" - a skończył się patentowanym okrzykiem rozdzierającym serce: "Co ja teraz z nią zrobię - mam ją zabić własnymi rękoma?" Ponieważ Chrząszcz nie był zdolny do wydania z siebie nawet jęku, tedy ja w wyrazach pełnych uszanowania zapewniłem ten przydeptany pantofel, że aczkolwiek nie wiem, co się stało, jednak pewny jestem, że morderstwo własnego dziecka jest najzupełniej niepotrzebne, że przyjaciel mój jest to człowiek honorowy, i chociaż ja po raz drugi nie wiem zupełnie, co zaszło, pewny jednakże jestem, że mój przyjaciel, który z całego serca i z całej duszy kocha pannę Andzię, ożeni się z nią, choćby dlatego, żeby mieć taką szanowną matkę, jaką jest ten wzór matek, właśnie przede mną stojący. Odetchnąłem, mama westchnęła, Chrząszcz zaś przez cały ciąg mojej oracji kiwał uradowany głową, co miało znaczyć, że mu wszystkie słowa zdejmuję z warg jak kwiaty. Efekt całości był też niesłychanie teatralny, bo wytarta kanapa chwyciła Chrząszcza w objęcia, ja zaś zawdzięczam to małpiej mojej zręczności, żem się od tego samego uchronić potrafił. Mój Boże! Lat już temu wiele, a jednak dziś jeszcze wściekłość mnie porywa, kiedy sobie przypomnę, jak byliśmy wtedy łatwowierni i jak mało zastanawialiśmy się nad sprawami tego świata! Przez tydzień nie było nas w domu, bośmy zjadali konfitury u mamy dobrodziejki w schludnym mieszkaniu obwieszonym stoma świętymi obrazami, to jest ja bawiłem to zgniłe strusie jajo, Szymon zaś, który lepszą cząstkę wybrał, siedział na kanapce w drugim pokoju z Andziulką, promieniejącą jak najpiękniejsza z gwiazd, i gadał. Podobno Szczygieł dwadzieścia razy dziennie do nas zachodził, bo za każdym razem zostawiał listy, których po dwóch dniach jużeśmy nie otwierali, bo ten głuchoniemy bożek pogański albo oszalał, albo urządzał głupie kawały i w każdym liście pisał dziwnym stylem: Szukam was. Uważaj, przyjacielu! On siedzi, ona rajfurka, córka nie sama, bo dziecko. Ha! Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Nie wiedzieliśmy ani tego, ani i drugiego, kiedy Szczygieł kazał nam rzec przez stróża, że on umywa ręce. Czego ten bałwan chce, u licha? Co za Piłat beznadziejny, który umywa ręce? Kazaliśmy mu odpowiedzieć odwrotnie, żeby nie mył rąk, lecz żeby sobie zrobił zimny okład na głowę. W tych to dniach odbył się cichy ślub Szymona z Andziulką, mimo tego że ona była w żałobie. Stara płakała, ja płakałem, Chrząszcz był jakiś uroczysty, Andziulką dziwnie poruszona. Dali nam jakiegoś obrzydliwego wina i wtedy dopiero poznałem, jaką świnię alkohol może zrobić z człowieka; czy kto temu uwierzy, czy nie, faktem jest, że gdy Szymon z Andziulką zniknęli od stołu, a ja zostałem sam na sam z tym starym żelaziwem, z tą zjełczałą ropuchą - piłem jej zdrowie i szczypałem ją w łydkę, na co ona odpowiadała jakimś grubym śmiechem nie z tego świata albo też piskiem, jaki wydaje z siebie pęknięty balon gumowy. Skończyło się nasze życie z Szymonem Chrząszczem i oto jednego dnia odesławszy mu, co było jego, zawinąłem mój majątek w ręcznik i powędrowałem do apartamentu Eustachego Szczygła, który od czasu, kiedyśmy mu kazali zrobić sobie okład na głowę, w ogóle nie utrzymywał z nami stosunków. O małżeństwie Chrząszcza wiedział zapewne, nie powiedział jednak w tej sprawie ani słowa. Przychodzę do niego z moimi meblami w ręczniku, a on się nawet nie zdumiał. Powiadam mu: - Szczygieł, przytulisz mnie? - Można... - odrzecze on. Niezdecydowanym ruchem ręki pokazał mi odpowiedni departament w swoim apartamencie i tyleśmy ze sobą gadali; bez ceremonii brał mi ze stołu wiersze, jeśli trzeba było rozżarzyć w samowarze węgle, ja bez ceremonii stawiałem na jego obrazie miednicę, aby nie rozlewać wody na podłogę. Dwóch ludzi bez żółci zawsze znajdzie sposób życia. Zauważyłem jednakże, że Szczygieł, który nas obu szczerze kochał, dziwnie posmutniał od czasu ślubu Chrząszcza, choć o tym nie wspominał; raz jeden tylko pamiętam, wskazawszy palcem na gębę Szymona, którą kiedyś namalował, powiada: - Był powóz? - Jaki powóz, gdzie? - Na ślub? - Aha! na ślub... Pewnie, że był. - To źle! - Czemu źle? - Lepszy karawan... Ja mu na to: - Podrap się, Szczygieł, bo cię coś gryzie. - Tak... gryzie... - rzekł Szczygieł i zamyślił się. Ja zadumałem się również. Szymona nie widziałem już dłuższy czas i bardzo mi było za nim tęskno; raz się wybrałem z wizytą, ale mi nikt nie otworzył, tak że wreszcie trochę zacząłem mieć żalu do przyjaciela, że się zamyka ze swoim szczęściem. Nikt o nim nic nie wiedział. Jednego dnia idę wieczorem pod arkadami, podniósłszy kołnierz, bo wiosna, choć się jeszcze nie zapowiadała, siekła już obrzydliwym deszczem. Patrzę, a z mroku wyłania się figura, która mi chodem i krojem niedźwiedzim dziwnie przypomina Szymona - coś jednak twarz nie ta sama. Ale to jednak on. - Szymon! - krzyczę na całe miasto. On się w pierwszej chwili jakby przeraził, bo nagle chciał zawrócić, lecz nie było sposobu, zresztą dopadłem do niego w dwóch skokach i rzuciliśmy się w objęcia. Jak Boga kocham, żem miał łzy w oczach, a on także. Na miłość boską, jednakże co się z tym człowiekiem stało!? Posiwiał czy co? Zżółknął, czy też to światło suchotniczej latarni takie na niego trupie rzuca blaski? - Spieszę się! - mówi on szybko - do widzenia... Pomówimy innym razem... Otworzyłem szeroko oczy, on zaś zakręcił się na pięcie i zniknął. Co to się dzieje? Opowiedziałem to wszystko Szczygłowi, który kiwał dziwnie głową. - Szczygieł, co myślisz o tym wszystkim? - Cholera! - zaklął malarz, czym wyraził jasno wszystko, co o tym myśli. Na drugi dzień Szczygieł wziął pod pachę jakiś obraz i poszedł widocznie na Żydy, bo długo nie wracał, wrócił zaś wprawdzie bez obrazu, ale z żelaznym łóżkiem, które jakiś niewolnik żydowski przydźwigał na plecach. Nie powiedział ani słowa, lecz rozkłada to madejowe łoże w jednym kącie. Myślę sobie: jeśli i ten się ożeni, gdzie ja się biedak podzieję? Pytam więc smutno: - Kto na tym będzie spał? - Chrząszcz! - odpowiada mi malarz. - Czyś oszalał? - Nie! - Chrząszcz ma swój dom. - Przyjdzie! - mówi Szczygieł. O, tak! przyszedł. Jednej nocy, gdy deszcz siekł, ozwało się pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili wszedł Szymon, taki jakby z grobu wstał. Nie powiedział nic, myśmy także nic nie mówili, Szczygieł tylko podszedł do przygotowanego łóżka i złożył na nim swoją własną poduszkę; Szymon patrząc na to wszystko miał łzy w oczach, mnie zaś chciało się wyć z bólu. O, jaka to była straszna, straszna noc. Każdy z nas czuł, że żaden nie śpi, każdy zaś udawał, że śpi jak zabity. Niczego się w życiu tak nie obawiałem, jak wschodu słońca następnego dnia. Ale to trudno, musiało wzejść. Poczęliśmy od rana grać najgłupszą z komedyj. Jak gdyby nic, gadaliśmy o wszystkim, byle nie o tym, o czym należało mówić; czułem, że biedactwo, Szymon, przechodził jakieś piekielne męki i tylko zęby zaciska; nie wytrzymał jednakże. Szczygieł się krzątał koło niego jak matka koło chorego dziecka, złoty, dobry chłop, a w pewnej chwili Szymon ujął go za rękę i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Widziałem, że Szczygieł pobladł. - Wiedziałeś wszystko? - spytał Szymon cicho. - Tak! - odrzekł Szczygieł. - Skąd wiedziałeś? - Wszyscy wiedzieli. - Czemuś nie powiedział? - Mówiłem, ale źle. Pisałem. Chrząszcz się zamyślił. - Tak, to prawda. Źle mówiłeś, choć mogłeś nic nie mówić. No, trudno... trudno... trudno... Wstrząsnął serdecznie rękę Szczygłowi i ciężko usiadł. Historia była najzwyczajniejsza pod słońcem. Gdyby Chrząszcz chciał zabijać wszystkich, którzy odczuwali radość życia w ramionach panny Andziulki, jeszcze za jej panieńskich czasów, musiałby wymordować pół miasta. To się mogło nie odkryć, musiało się jednak odkryć dziecko, które się chowało zdrowo i szczęśliwie na pociechę i koszt całej tej połowy miasta. Szczygieł to wiedział, bo kiedyś od Kalickich odnajmował mieszkanie, nieszczęście jednak chciało, że z początku uważał całą sprawę z Chrząszczem za zwyczajny malarski romans, który się skończy po dwóch tygodniach z trzydniowym wypowiedzeniem. Potem, kiedy już cała sprawa zaszła bardzo daleko, trochę się bał mieszać w tę historię, uważał bowiem za niemożliwość, żeby który z nas nie znał historii tej wspaniałej rodziny, której głowa siedziała w kryminale, co dało sposobność starej wiedźmie do noszenia żałoby. Stara ta rajfurka handlowała córką, w rezultacie zaś do jakiejś ciemnej historii trzeba było tego aniołka wydać za mąż. Strach pomyśleć. Chrząszcz siedział całymi dniami nie mówiąc do nikogo ani słowa i patrząc w okno, myśmy zaś jak kruki znosili pożywienie; zacny Eustachy pracował jak wół i żywił całe konsorcjum, kochany, dobry malarz. Naradziliśmy się z nim po cichu, co zrobić z Chrząszczem? Trzeba było pomyśleć o jakimś rozwodzie, Pan Bóg jeden wiedział jednak, do kogo i z jakimi pieniędzmi z tym się udać. To były plany na przyszłość, na razie myśleliśmy, co zrobić, aby biednego Szymona wyprowadzić z tego stanu odrętwienia, w który się pogrążył. - Ja go spróbuję rozweselić! - rzekł straszliwie marnując słowa Eustachy. Tegom się najbardziej bał; Szczygieł jest dobry do rozweselenia zdechłych koni, ale nie człowieka, który mógłby się naprawdę jeszcze zaśmiać. Próbował to jednak uczynić swoją własną metodą, to znaczy siadał przy Chrząszczu i siedział; potrafił tak siedzieć ze dwie godziny i nie przemówili do siebie słowa, wobec czego sytuacja stanowczo się zmieniła na lepsze, bo zamiast jednego melancholika przy oknie siedziało ich teraz dwóch. Niedługo to jednak trwało. Jednego razu Chrząszcz wyszedł wieczorem i późno wrócił. - Już się ruszył - rzekłem do Szczygła - to dobrze... - Źle! - odpowiedział malarz. - Czemu źle? - Nie wiem. Tak się wyćwiczyłem w anielskiej cierpliwości w rozmowie z tym wielbłądem, żem już nie reagował na jego kabalistyczne gdakanie. Chrząszcz wrócił późno w nocy i musiał się zachowywać bardzo cicho, bośmy ledwie coś niecoś słyszeli. Około trzeciej zbudził nas trzask, jakby się dom walił. Chrząszcz leżał na łóżku blady jak ściana i ręką bił rozpaczliwie o ścianę; strzelił do siebie w okolicę serca. Matko najświętsza! Co się wtedy działo, nie wiem. To tylko pamiętam, że kiedy po pewnym czasie lekarz powiedział, że kula przeszła bokiem i że Chrząszcz będzie żył, padliśmy sobie ze Szczygłem w objęcia i przez kilka chwil czułem gorące łzy Eustachego Szczygła na mojej twarzy. I wtedy pomyślałem, że jeden drugiemu ani brat, ani swat, lecz jeden dla drugiego uciąłby sobie ręce. Bo choć nam Bóg, dla poetów i malarzy niehojny, wszystkiego odmówił, serca nam dał dziecięce. W jedno miała właśnie trafić kula, ujrzawszy jednak, że jest niezmiernie biedne, najlepsze z serc, a zżarte zgryzotą i opętane bólem - ominęła je i poszła bokiem. Szczygieł pochylił się nad Szymonem i wtedy ujrzałem dziwo niesłychane; w ponurych oczach Szczygła rozjaśnił się uśmiech tak radosny i tak dobry, jakim matka rozświetla twarz swojego dziecka. - Będzie żył!... - szeptał - będzie żył... Szymon spojrzał gasnącym wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się.